Nowe Inne Życie II
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Dalsze losy Alfy wilkołaczej watahy.
1. Chapter 1

Nowe Inne Życie II

Autor: Zilidya

Bety: MichiruK i Persian Witch

Pairing: SmH, Drarry

Raiting: + 15( z podskoskami do +18)

Długość: ?

Ostrzeżenia: non-canon, alternatywa

Rozdział 1.1

++ Sześć lat później ++

— Draco, jeszcze raz ci powtarzam, że nic mi nie jest! — Wściekły głos odbił się po korytarzu, gdy wysoki blondyn wynosił miskę pełną czerwonej wody i odstawiał ją na podłodze.

W tej części dworu skrzatom nie wolno było przebywać w pewnych pokojach i to był jeden z nich.

— Czyżby nasz Złoty Wilczek znów miał humorki? — Severus Snape wyłonił się za zakrętu, zdejmując jednocześnie maskę i zrzucając czarny płaszcz na podłogę, gdzie natychmiast pojawił się skrzat, zabierając go do czyszczenia.

— Twierdzi, że nic mu nie jest.

— Tak, oczywiście — skomentował mistrz eliksirów, widząc zawartość naczynia. Otworzył drzwi z taką siłą, że uderzyły o ścianę, odłupując kawałek farby. — Potter, co ty znowu wyrabiałeś? — wrzasnął, gdy zobaczył krwawą rzeźnię na plecach podopiecznego.

Młodzieniec natychmiast przestał się ubierać i obrócił w stronę wchodzącego.

— Miałeś wrócić za tydzień.

— Ale wróciłem dzisiaj i co zastaję? Żywego tatara. Komu tym razem się upiekło?

Harry wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu kłamać, nie po tylu latach.

— Nevillowi.

— Co „nie" zrobił? — Seversu nakazał mu ruchem dłoni położyć się na brzuchu, a Draco już przygotowywał opatrunki.

— Nie chciał uczestniczyć w ataku na sierociniec.

— Sprzeciwił się Czarnemu Panu? Otwarcie? Nie podejrzewałem go o taką odwagę — zakpił.

— Severusie! Dobrze wiesz, że nikt nie sprzeciwia się Voldemortowi.

— Poza tobą, oczywiście — zauważył mistrz eliksirów, zmywając świeżą krew z długich szram. — Ile tym razem?

— Dwadzieścia. Był zajęty przygotowaniami.

— Zrobił to przed atakiem? Nie chciał ciebie wziąć na pokaz? Niespotykane.

Chłopak syknął kilka razy, ale poza tym zachował ciszę podczas opatrywania. Severus wyszeptał inkantację zaklęcia leczącego i ostrożnie przesuwał czubek różdżki nad rozcięciami.

— Maść — rzucił do pomocnika.

— Po twojej prawej stronie. Neville znów ją ulepszył. — Draco wskazał słoiczek przy jego nodze.

Severus, klęcząc nad Potterem, wydawał się straszny. Czarna szata na tym smukłym ciele upodabniała go do pumy, stojącej właśnie nad swoją zdobyczą.

— Oczywiście Rumuar nic nie zrobił, prawda?

— On nigdy nic nie robi. Poza pełnią. — Harry obrócił się w stronę Draco i ten natychmiast spojrzał w innym kierunku, starając się ukryć rumieniec.

Ranny nie skomentował tego zachowania. Znów obrócił głowę.

— Poleż do wieczora. Ranny powinny się zaleczyć na tyle, że nie otworzą się przy poruszaniu.

— Ale...

— Żadnych „ale"! Zrobię obchód za ciebie.

— Co u Syriusza? — Harry nie odwracał się, tak jak nakazał Snape.

Po plusku wody zrozumiał, że myje ręce.

— Ma misję na północy Anglii. Grymasi na pogodę, ale jest bezpieczny. Muszę iść. Wrócił — syknął nagle Snape, pocierając ramię.

— Wiem. Ma czwórkę nastolatków - mugolaków. — Przymknięte oczy świadczyły, że podgląda swego wroga. — Uważaj na dziewczynę, zabiła dwóch zanim ją obezwładnili. Nożem.

Severus uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Ile ma lat? — zapytał.

— Góra szesnaście. Złapali ją na Nokturnie, gdy wracali. Idź, czeka i każe byś się pośpieszył.

Snape, przyzwyczajony po tylu latach do tego typu przekazywania poleceń, wyszedł szybko i dołączył do innych w sali audiencyjnej.

— Gdzie Potter? — Voldemort zwrócił się do niego oschle.

— Jest... — Chciał już udzielić odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdy drzwi znów się otworzyły i wkroczył Harry.

Ubrany tylko w białą koszulę i czarne spodnie, w ogóle nie pasował do przebywających w sali odzianych na czarno ludzi. Draco, podobnie ubrany, stał u jego boku.

— Jestem, Tom.

— Podejdź. Zobaczysz, co cię ominęło tym razem. — Wskazał na skulone sylwetki złapanych, choć jedna z nich klęczała tylko dlatego, że została zmuszona przez silne ramię jednego z porywaczy.

— Dobrze wiesz, że widziałem wszystko — odparł, podchodząc i stając u podnóża podium, na którym stało krzesło Czarnego Pana.

Draco nie odstępował go na krok.

— Jak myślisz? Będą smakowały twoim wampirom? Ostatnio są trochę głodne.

Zaśmiał się na koniec, a większość śmierciożerców zawtórowała mu.

Postronny obserwator mógłby zauważyć pewną zbierzność. Śmiali się jedynie dorośli. Młodsza generacja nie okazała żadnej emocji. Nie zareagowała w żaden sposób. Patrzyli na jedną osobę na sali i nie był to Voldemort. Ten musiałby być ślepy, gdyby tego nie widział. A oczywiście spostrzegł to.

— Czekam na twoją odpowiedź, wilczku.

Dłonią chwycił nagle powietrze i wykonał ruch jakby coś pociągnął. W komnacie zabrzmiał dźwięk dzwonienia łańcuchów, a Harry został powalony na ziemię, gdy prawa stopa straciła oparcie. Na plecach koszuli pojawiły się krwiste smugi. Voldemort uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

— Nie będę się powtarzał! — warknął.

— Cokolwiek zrobisz, będę zadowolony, Tom — rzekł spokojnie Potter, wstając i wracając na swoje miejsce.

— Mówisz to, co chcę usłyszeć. Nie mówisz tego, co byś chciał powiedzieć — zauważył Czarny Pan.

— Bo są sprzeczne z twoimi planami. A skoro nie są po twojej myśli, to po co je wypowiadać? — Harry zbyt wiele razy został poddawany temu testowi, próbie, czy jak to sobie nazywał jegomość na tronie, którego bała się cała Anglia.

— Czasani, gdy stoisz tu taki dumny w swojej niemocy, to mam ochotę oddać ci różdżkę. — Znów się roześmiał. — Niestety obaj wiemy, że to niemożliwe. Gdzie ostatni raz ją widziałeś? — droczył się z nim, podnosząc z miejsca i zbliżając do swoich nowych zdobyczy.

Podniósł brodę małej buntowniczki i spojrzał jej w oczy, pytając jednak kogoś innego:

— A może ty ją chcesz, Ar? Jest całkiem ładna.

Harry szarpnął się i zawłądnął ciałem, które zajmował tylko po części, a niepozwalając na przejęcie.

— On nie ma tu nic do gadania.

— Czyżby, Harry Potterze? Zobaczymy za kilka dni. Planuję sobie z twoim znajomym mały wypad. Co ty na to?

Potter nie odpowiedział. Śmiech Rumuara był aż nazbyt drażniący. W każdą pełnię znosił harce tej nienormalnej dwójki i niestety dla niego, robił to co wilk, bo przecież nim był. Severus nadal nie znalazł sposobu powstrzymania osobowości wilkołaka przed władzą nad jego ciałem. Może gdyby mistrz Artur żył, udałoby się, ale tak nie było i tylko dwaj najlepsi uczniowie mogli kontynuować jego prace. Te próby oczywiście robiono potajemnie. Cena była zbyt ogromna.

Gdyby Voldemort dowiedział się, że to robią i Severus i Neville ponieśliby śmierć natychmiast, albo po wyjątkowo długich torturach.

Nadal Harry zastanawiał się nad kilkoma dziwnymi zachowaniami Ara, bo dotąd nie zdradziła Voldemortowi tajemnicy Kamienia ani testów, choć ten drugi jemu zagrażał. Nie mógł go zapytać, raczej nie chciał. Ich rozmowy od czasu nawiązania kontaktu z Lordem nabrały sporo oziębłości. Zbyt często czuł się jak marionetka, przejęty cieleśnie przez wilka. Wyrzucał sobie, że nie pojął „jego" intencji. Przecież znał całe życie Rumuara przed i po ukąszeniu. Wiedział jakim był człowiekiem, a potem bestią. Zawsze chyba chciał widzieć jego dobre strony i nawet ilość tych złych, nie przeważyła w jego osądzie. Cóż, zawsze chciał widzieć w każdym dobro. Niestety nadal się nie nauczył i ciągle za to płacił.

Brak odpowiedzi młodzieńca, którego „schwytał" zadowolił Czarnego Pana. Nakazał opuścić salę wszystkim poza strażnikami dzieci i Potterowi, który nawet nie drgnął.

Niewielu wiedziało z zaklęciu łączącym go z Tomem Riddle'em. Po części czarem, po części kajdanami. Te ostatnie były niewidzialne, umieszczone na prawej kostce. On sam wyczuwał jedynie obręcz i ani śladu łańcucha. Jedynie Voldemort potrafił i robił to często pociągając za ten łańcuch gdziekolwiek by był. Zwykłe pociągnięcia zwracały jego uwagę, albo tak jak teraz, zwalały z nóg. Jednak mógł dzięki niemu zadawać ból. Kary były częste, bolesne i nader okrutne. Powód nie musiał być ważny, mógł w ogóle niezaistnieć. Wystarczyła ochota Toma, by Potter poczuł do kogo należy.

Śmierciożercy dali mu spokój po pierwszej nocy. Zostali przykładnie ukarani. I to przez własne dzieci, choć początkowo nie przyznawali się do tego przed Voldemortem. Oczywiście on i tak wiedział. Miał swoich informatorów.

== WSPOMNIENIE==

— Dlaczego to robisz? — Pytanie, dziecka stojącego za plecami mężczyzny, przerwało jego poczynania.

Potter klęczał na podłodze z rękami przypiętymi do łańcuchów umocowanych do sufitu. Jego plecy już nosiły ślady bicza.

— Tak rozkazał mi Lord.

— Nie musi wiedzieć, że to robisz. Zostaw go.

— Nie mogę. To rozkaz.

— Tato, proszę, przestań. Albo cię powstrzymam.

— Ty? — zaśmiał się słabo mężczyzna. — Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, które przybyło jak głupiec do paszczy lwa, bo tak ci kazałem.

Ośmiolatek zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. W świetle pochodni widać było na jego przedramieniu świeży Mroczny Znak.

— Tego dla mnie chciałeś? Bym był sługą? Niewolnikiem? Tak jak ty?

Uderzenie w twarz nie starło z twarzy dzieciaka hardości. Wytarł drobną strużkę krwi z kącika ust i powiedział:

— Przyszedłem tu za Harrym Potterem, bo w niego wierzę, nie dlatego, że mi nakazałeś. On nie traktuje mnie jak niewolnika.

— On — wskazał na klęczącego, który ze spuszczoną głową przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie — nawet cię pewnie nie pamięta. Byłeś u niego raz, gdy miałeś sześć lat, on dziewięć. Jaka więź może rozwinąć się przez dwie godziny? Jak dobrze pamiętam rozchorowałeś się zaraz po powrocie i matka musiała cię zabrać do Szwajcarii na miesiąc. Też mi wielka przyjaźń.

Mężczyzna znów uniósł skórzany pręt.

— Nie rób tego, tato!

— Nie chcesz patrzeć, wyjdź. Ma dostać jeszcze siedem. Mam go nauczyć posłuszeństwa.

Uderzenie trafiło go w brzuch, bardzo blisko strategicznego dla mężczyzn miejsca. Siła była tak duża, że dorosły wylądował pod ścianą, osuwając się po niej.

— Graham! Co ty wyrabiasz? I skąd znasz zaklecie siły? — Ojciec podniósł się powoli z podłogi, trzymając się za brzuch.

— Nie użyłem żadnego czaru potęgującego. — Chłopiec stanął przed Harrym, blokując mu do niego dostęp.

— Pritchard — szepnął cicho Gryfon. — Pozwól mu. Inaczej obaj zostaniecie ukarani.

— Oni chcą cię zakatować, wszyscy tak mówią! — krzyknął chłopak, odwracając się do niego.

— Nie, nie zrobi tego. On chce mnie żywego. Na pokaz jego potęgi. Po prostu wyjdź i pozwól ojcu wykonać rozkaz.

— Nie wyjdę!

Potter podniósł głowę i złote oczy spojrzały na członka watahy.

— Wyjdź! — Rozkaz Alfy był ostry i naglący.

Chłopak skulił się i starał przez chwilę sprzeciwić, ale nie udało mu się i opuścił salę.

Harry westchnął i znów spuścił głowę, przygotowując się do kontynuacji. Zaraz jednak została ona podniesiona do góry za włosy przez mężczyznę.

— Ugryzłeś go! On jest wilkołakiem! — krzyczał, ciągnąc go wyżej tak, że musiał wstać.

— Tak — odparł, sycząc z bólu.

— Jak śmiałeś? Taka bestia jak ty powinna być uśmiercana zaraz po schwytaniu! — Cienki pręt dotknął srebrnego łańcuszka na szyi chłopca. — Dziwiło mnie, dlaczego Pan oddał ci ten naszyjnik, ale teraz rozumiem jego plany. Chce by rodzice mogli cię ukarać, za pogryzienia ich dzieci. Bo wszystkie, które wczoraj przyszły to pogryzieni, prawda? Bez wyjątku. Nawet szlama, niby twoja przyjaciółka. Naczytałem się o tobie wystarczająco, by teraz zrozumieć twoje postępowanie. Myślałeś, że one, jako czystokrwiste, ochronią cię przed Czarnym Panem. Jakiż ty byłeś głupi! — Zaśmiał się. — Żadne dziecko z czystego rodu nie przeciwstawi się rodzinie. Ugryzienie nic ci nie dało. Jesteś teraz w rękach naszego Pana i on w końcu zabije cię ku swojej chwale.

Mężczyzna był przedostatnim, który ośmielił się dotknąć Harry'ego Pottera, gdy nie był przy tym Voldemort.

Gdy Pritcharda i jego następcę w karaniu Wybrańca, znaleziono po kilku godzinach w opłakanym stanie gdzieś na korytarzach dworu Voldemorta, inni nie chcieli do nich dołączyć. Początkowo nie łączono tego z wilkołakiem, ale gdy ranni ocknęli się i przyznali, że to ich własne dzieci wraz z przyjaciółmi i to w wieku, w którym nie miałyby najmniejszej szansy, pokonały ich, reszta zrozumiała, że stado Harry'ego Pottera nie było wymysłem Proroka. Ono istniało naprawdę i to były ich dzieci. Nie przybyły, bo oni im kazali, gdy w tym samym czasie Czarny Pan zmusił Pottera do wezwania swego stada. Nikt nie domyślił się tego powiązania, myślac, że tylko Hermiona Granger i Ronald Weasley zostali pogryzieni zaraz po Draco Malfoyu, który oczywiści eteż się zjawił.

Dorośli byli jednak już zbyt zepsuci. Może i przestali torturować Harry'ego Pottera, gdy był sam, obawiając się wendetty własnych potomków, ale przy Czarnym Panie to ograniczenie znikało. Przy nim czuli się bezkarni.

Potter musiał nakazać stadu by nie ingerowali. A oni musieli usłuchać.

== KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA ==

— I jak, Harry Potterze? Zastanowiłeś się już? Bo ja tak.

Voldemort nakazał strażnikom podniesienie z ziemi dzieci na nogi i przygladał im się przez chwilę.

— Myślę, że ta dziewczyna będzie świetną częścią twego stada. — Popchnął w jego stronę młodą buntowniczkę.

Dziewczyna straciła równowagę i upadła u stóp Harry'ego. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać, ale odtrąciła ją, podnosząc się sama.

— Ugryź ją! — nakazał Czarny Pan. — Ma być posłuszna — dodał chłodno, a jego czerwone oczy zmrużyły się złowieszczo.

Dziewczyna drgnęła i chciała już się odsunąć, ale chłopak złapał ją za ramię. Zdziwiona jego siłą spojrzała wpierw na trzymajacą ją rękę, potem na niego.

— Puść mnie! — warknęła.

— Nie broń się. Będziesz tylko więcej cierpieć — rzekł spokojnie Harry. — To i tak lepsze wyjście niż wampiry, czy tutejsze lochy.

— Odwal się! — Znów próbowała się wyrwać, ale dłoń trzymała ją pewnie i mocno, niż mógłby świadczyć o tym wygląd chłopaka.

— Postaram się nie zrobić dużej rany, żeby blizna nie została zbyt widoczna.

Ujął jej drugą rękę i zbliżył do swojej twarzy.

— Co tu się dzieje? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? — Zaczęła się wyrywać mocniej.

— Przykro mi, ale nie mam wyboru. To dla ciebie najlepsze wyjście — powiedział i ugryzł ją w dłoń.

Dziewczyna krzyknęła. Ukąszenie bolało i to bardzo. Zakażona ślina dostała się do krwioobiegu i Harry puścił ją. Uderzyła go w brzuch zaraz, gdy odzyskała wolność.

— Porąbało cię? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — Przytuliła zranioną dłoń do piersi.

Śmiech za jej plecami przypomniał jej, że nie są tu sami.

— Zawsze potrafisz mnie rozbawić. Starasz się być taki łagodny, a oni tak ci dziękują — zaśmiał się znów Voldemort, wracając na podium. — Oddać ją Snape'owi, a resztę wampirom.

Dziewczyna szarpała się, tak jak reszta złapanych, ale w porównaniu do niej, nie wykazywali większego zapału.

— Możesz odejść, Harry Potterze — rzucił niby od niechcenia Tom. — I przyślij mi tu Longbottoma. Mam dla niego zadanie. Tym razem nie odmówi.

Harry pomału skierował się w stronę drzwi. Już po otwarciu zobaczył, że kilkoro osób czeka na niego. Uśmiechnął się słabo, wychodzac na korytarz i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Dzisiaj był w miarę spokojny — zauważył Draco.

— Malfoy, ciebie już całkiem pogięło? On? — Hermiona walnęła blondyna w ramię tak, że zatoczył się na ścianę.

— Trzeba było trochę mocniej. Może klepki by mu się poukładały. — Ron stał z boku, opierając się o framugę drzwi innego pokoju.

— Neville, idź do niego. Ma dla ciebie zadanie. — Widząc szeroko otwarte oczy przyjaciela, Harry dodał: — Raczej chodzi o eliksir, więc się nie denerwuj.

W ciszy, która zapadła, młody mistrz eliksirów wszedł do sali. Harry dotknął brzucha, nadal czując ból uderzenia dziewczyny. Osłabiony wcześniejszą karą, poczuł cios dosyć dotkliwie.

— Harry? — zaniepokoiła się Hermiona, podchodząc.

Draco podążył za nią, stając u jej boku.

— Musimy opatrzyć rany, znów się otworzyły.

— To nic — odparł Alfa. — Bywało go...

Świat zawirował, a pod nim ugięły się kolana.

Trzy osoby na raz złapały słabnącego. Hermiona i Draco za ramiona, a Ron z przodu, łapiąc go pod pachami.

— Dzięki — szepnął, opierajac się ciężko o Weasleya. — Naprawdę dziękuję — dodał i pogrążył się w ciemnościach.

== WSPOMNIENIE ==

— On nas pogryzł! — Krzyk Weasleya odbijał się od ścian sali szpitalnej.

Krążył po niej nerwowo tam i z powrotem. Hermiona siedziała na krawędzi łóżka, zapatrzona w okno.

— Nie on, tylko Rumuar.

— I co z tego? Jesteśmy teraz wilkołakami! Ty pewnie widzisz jakiś pozytywy. Tak, to jest pewne. Uważasz, że wycie do księżyca podczas pełni jest romantyczne? — Machanie przez niego rękami w geście złości wyglądąło nawet zabawnie, gdy koszula na plecach unosiłą się za każdym razem, niczym brzuch rechoczącej żaby. — Merlinie, oszaleję! Bill i Charlie wyśmieją mnie i jeszcze zamkną w klatce. — Podrapał się po karku, gdzie został ukąszony i rana dokuczała mu, swędząc niemiłościernie podczas gojenia. — Chyba złapałem pchły. Uduszę Pottera jak go dorwę!

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego. W głosie przyjaciela nie było grama złości.

— Nie jesteś na niego zły?

Weasley westchnął i zatrzymał się w miejscu. Przeciągnął dłonią przez swoją rudą czuprynę i podszedł do niej, zajmując łóżko naprzeciw.

— Jestem. — Zapatrzył się w okno. — Ale wiem, że on tak naprawdę tego nie chciał. Nie kontroluje tego.

— Właśnie.

— A skoro Malfoy jakoś to przyjął, to nie będę od niego gorszy. — Uśmiechnął się, szczerząc jak głupi.— Przynajmniej teraz mam z nim równe szanse.

Hermiona parsknęła krótko, kiwając z pobłażaniem głową.

— Chłopcy nigdy się nie zmienią.

— No co? — oburzył się Weasley. — A tak przy okazji. Myślisz, że wypuszczą nas na śniadanie?

== KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA ==


	2. Chapter 2

NIŻ 1.2

Od sześciu lat życie Harry'ego Pottera ograniczało się do dworu Voldemorta. Jedyną możliwością jego opuszczenia były ataki śmierciożerców, gdy zostawał zabierany z Czarnym Panem na pokaz jego siły. Jego całe stado, włączając w to wampiry, miało za zadanie chronić Lorda przed wszelkimi próbami zabicia go.

Sprawa była łatwa. Jeśli pozwolą zabić Czarnego Pana, ich Alfa zginie także. Harry wielokrotnie rozkazywał im atakować, ale nawet ból nie złamał ich, by to polecenie wykonali. Woleli zwijać się z bólu, u stóp rechoczącego ze śmiechu Lorda, dopóki Harry nie zdjął nakazu, niż wykonać polecenie Alfy. Potter zaprzestał tego sposobu. Jednak sam nie zrezygnował. Ciągle próbował, dlatego kilka osób ze stada zawsze stało bardzo blisko, by powstrzymać jego próby. Najbliżej zawsze przebywał Draco.

Voldemort stworzył sobie ochronę doskonałą. Dopóki Potter żył, nikt nie zbliżał się do niego.

Trójka przeniosła nieprzytomnego do jego komnaty. W ciszy zajęli się jego ranami, jak wiele razy wcześniej w podobnych sytuacjach.

— Znowu schudł — spostrzegła Hermiona, zawijając bandaże wokół żeber. — Trzeba pilnować go podczas posiłków.

— Cały czas to robię. Je normalnie — burknął Malfoy, podtrzymując rannego w siadzie, by ułatwić jej pracę.

Ron podawał wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy dziewczynie.

— Za dużo do siebie wymaga. Utrzymanie w ryzach klanu wampirów nie jest łatwe. Dziś do nich nie poszedł, będą wściekli — zauważy poważnie Weasley.

Wszyscy zmienili się w ciągu tych sześciu lat. Oni, w przeciwieństwie do Pottera, mogli opuszczać dwór Voldemorta o każdej porze. Nakaz Alfy był mocniejszy nawet od Mrocznego Znaku, który nosili na ramieniu. Lord nie kłopot się za każdym razem do wilkołaka. Wiedział, że oni przybędą na wezwanie i bez nakazu. Wystarczyło ich traktować jak śmierciożerców i użyć Znaku.

Ich życie zmieniło się diametralnie. Zresztą nie tylko ich. Macki Czarnego Pana sięgały daleko. W ministerstwie magii miał swoich ludzi na wysokich stanowiskach. Nawet Hogwart, gdzie nadal trwał na swym miejscu Dumbledore, miał swoich ludzi. Jednak tu jego władza była najsłabsza i był tego świadom. Bariery, oraz sam dyrektor, były dla niego za potężne by mógł wkroczyć osobiście na teren szkoły. Jedynie uczniowie, a ci należeli do stada Pottera, oraz sam Severus Snape, bez problemu przechodzili przez te bariery. Oni wracali na lekcje i władza Lorda kończyła się w tym momencie. Jakikolwiek sabotaż, który mieliby wykonać, przestawał dla nich istnieć po przekroczeniu barier szkoły. I żadna kara, czy to na danym uczniu, czy na samym Potterze, nic nie dawała. W końcu zrezygnował z tego planu, złoszcząc się, ale nie poddając się tak do końca.

Świat się zmienił. Śmierciożercy byli traktowani jak aurorzy. Mieli władzę i nikt im się nie sprzeciwiał. Mogli chodzić po ulicach, nawet w płaszczach i maskach, albo normalnie, odsłaniając tylko przedramię i każdy ich słuchał.

Draco położył delikatnie Harry'ego i przykrył go.

— Za kilka dni pełnia — rzekła nagle Hermiona, patrząc wymownie na Malfoya.

— Przecież wiem — odparł, podając jej ręcznik, gdy Weasley wynosił miskę z brudną wodą.

— Jesteś gotowy?

Blondyn drgnął.

— Już lepiej idź. Lekcje zaczynają się za godzinę, a to, co dzieje się tutaj zostaw mnie — sapnął ze złości.

— Nigdy się nie zmienisz, prawda? Do końca arystokrata — uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno, całując nagle w policzek. — Zajmijcie się sobą. Przyniosę ci wieczorem notatki — rzuciła na koniec i wyszła.

Draco dotknął palcami policzka, prychając. Tak, wiele się zmieniło. Zwłaszcza w ich relacjach. Przypuszczalnie, gdyby Rumuar wybrał ją zamiast Draco, to właśnie Hermiona byłaby Betą. Harry traktował ją bardzo poważnie, słuchając jej rad, na równi z poradami Severusa. Osobiście Draco wiedział, że gdyby nie Rumuar, nigdy nie byłoby go tutaj, przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Może stałby u boku swego ojca. Może.

Posprzątał komnatę, choć za bardzo nie było co. Voldemort pozwalał tylko na minimum w kwaterze Pottera. Łóżko, stół z dwoma krzesłami i szafa. Nic więcej. Żadnych niepotrzebnych półek, bo i tak nie miałby co na nich trzymać. Harry uczył się tylko z tego, co przyniosła ze sobą Hermiona. Nic nie mogło zostać po jej wyjściu. Harry nie posiadał nic, poza naszyjnikiem, dzięki któremu słyszał i ubraniami. Wszystko zostało mu odebrane. Mamba, którą uwielbiał, została zabita, gdy tylko Czarny Pan ją zobaczył. Różdżka, gdy wpadła w rezonans z jego własną podczas pokazu siły, została złamana i spalona. Tamten pojedynek długo był jeszcze na ustach wszystkich. Gdyby nie stan Pottera, miałby duże szanse na zwycięstwo. Jednak „gościna" Toma zrobiła swoje. I choć chłopiec miał wtedy tylko jedenaście lat, żadnego doświadczenia z poważną magią, sprzeciwił się Voldemortowi. I omal nie zginął. Ale tylko omal.

==WSPOMNIENIE==

Severus wkroczył do sali audiencyjnej Czarnego Pana powoli. Nie udawał dumy, nie okazywał strachu. Szedł spokojnie, obserwując i będąc obserwowanym. Od razu zauważył dzieciaki ze stada Pottera, ale jego samego nigdzie nie było.

Nikt się nie odzywał, gdy zatrzymał się przed Voldemortem, który stał dumny na podwyższeniu.

— Czyżby powrót syna marnotrawnego? — zapytał ten ironicznie, schodząc niżej. — Uklęknij!

Snape zrobił to. Uklęknął na jedno kolano, opierając na nim dłoń. Nie pochylił głowy, patrząc wprost na mrocznego czarodzieja.

— Ile jesteś w stanie znieść, Severusie? — Głos Toma był cichy, bardziej na granicy szeptu.

Ujął swoją różdżkę i od niechcenia stukał się jej końcem po ramieniu, okrążając klęczącego.

— Dobrze wiem, że jesteś tu z powodu chłopca. Aż tyle dla ciebie znaczy? Nie musisz mówić, znam odpowiedź. Myślałeś, że jak weźmiesz go pod swoje skrzydła to uda ci się mnie zwieść? Niby, że pilnujesz go dla mnie? To chciałeś mi przekazać? Niestety ten plan nie zadziałał, przejrzałem cię. — Czubek różdżki dotknął policzka Severusa, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do jego oka. — Mógłbym cię zabić. Tu i teraz. Albo skazać na długie tortury. Jest tu wielu chętnych, by wziąć w takiej zabawie udział. Na twoje szczęście, mam plany związane właśnie z tobą. — Kiwnął na jednego ze śmierciożerców, stojących przy bocznych drzwiach i ten natychmiast wyszedł.

Wrócił w ciągu chwili, ciągnąc za sobą Pottera. Bladego, brudnego i wyraźnie wycieńczonego, ale żywego.

— Severusie — powiedział cicho na jego widok chłopiec. — Dlaczego przyszedłeś?

Voldemort zaśmiał się i ruszył dłonią, a Harry, jak za pociągnięciem, podszedł chwiejnie bliżej.

— Widzisz? Wszyscy tak bardzo pragną twej bliskości, że nawet wbrew rozsądkowi tu przychodzą. Niestety to ich zguba. Ja nienawidzę tego typu zachowań. Są głupie i irracjonalne. Pchać się w ręce śmierci, a jednak to robią. Niczym ćmy, lecące do płomienia świecy, nie zważając na związane z tym niebezpieczeństwo.

— Nigdy nie zrozumiesz, Tom — mruknął Harry, patrząc cały czas smutno na Severusa.

— Ależ rozumiem, dlatego nie daję się ponosić takim emocjom.

— Nie, nie rozumiesz — powtórzył chłopiec, za co otrzymał karę.

Uderzony zaklęciem torturującym, upadł na kolana. Nie krzyczał. Patrzył ciągle na Severusa, jakby coś od niego chciał. Widząc brak większych efektów pierwszego zaklęcia, Voldemort powtórzył go. Tym razem Harry musiał podeprzeć się na dłoniach. _Crucio_ nie sprawiało mu takiego bólu jakiego chciał Lord, ale nadal był bolesny.

Nagle poczuł czyjeś obejmujące go ramiona i czar został przerwany. Czarna szata o bardzo znajomym zapachu otuliła jego zmarznięte ciało, pozbawione w dużej części garderoby.

— Severusie, czyżbyś chciał przyjąć na siebie jego karę. To chyba da się załatwić. _Cru_...

— Nie! — Potter zerwał się na nogi, zasłaniając sobą Severusa. — Nie zgadzam się! To ja zawiniłem, nie on!

— Przyjmiesz też na siebie karę Snape'a? — Voldemort widać świetnie się bawił.

— Nie! — krzyknął Severus, protestując.

— Tak — odparł spokojnie Harry.

— Nie wolno ci. — Mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie.

Harry wyplątał się z ramion opiekuna i podszedł bliżej Voldemorta. Severus zauważył, że kilka osób ze stada, nawet Draco, zbliżyli się wraz z Alfą.

— Severusie, on nie chce mnie zabić. Chce wyłącznie poniżyć. — Harry mówił do mistrza eliksirów, ale patrzył na Toma. — Tylko na tym mu zależy.

— Czytasz w moich myślach, Złoty Chłopcze — zadrwił Lord, a w następnej chwili zatoczył się do tyłu, gdy ręce chłopca zacisnęły się na jego szyi.

Natychmiast też trzy pary innych złapały za ręce Pottera i odciągnęły go od krztuszącego się Voldemorta. Tom szybko się otrząsnął i zaśmiał ironicznie. Chłopiec leżał nieruchomo, przygwożdżony do podłogi przez Draco i dwóch innych pogryzionych.

— Puśćcie go! — rozkazał chłodno, poważniejąc. — Rookwood, zajmij się nim.

Trójka wilkołaków odsunęła się niechętnie, mrożąc wzrokiem zbliżającego się potężnego mężczyznę. Złośliwy uśmiech na jego twarzy świadczył tylko o jednym. Będzie się dobrze bawił, wypełniając rozkazy swego Pana, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego dla Pottera.

— Rookwood! — Zatrzymał go nagle Voldemort. — Ma być w dobrym stanie na jutro. Zrób to tak, by eliksiry były w stanie go do jutrzejszego wieczora wyleczyć. Potem zostaw go w szarym pokoju.

— Tak, Mój Panie. — Skłonił się i podniósł za włosy swoją ofiarę, a następnie chwytając ją za jedno z ramion.

Twarz Pottera zasłaniały włosy i Severus nie mógł nic dojrzeć.

— Teraz zajmiemy się tobą, mój niewierny sługo — usłyszał Snape zaraz po tym jak za śmierciożercą i Harrym zamknęły się boczne drzwi.

==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==

Ciche pukanie przerwało Draco rozmyślanie i pilnowanie stanu Pottera.

— Proszę. — Wstał z brzegu łóżka i odwrócił się do wchodzącego.

— Jak on się czuje?

— Śpi. Opatrzyliśmy mu rany na nowo.

Mężczyzna podszedł do łóżka i dotknął jego czoła.

— Ma gorączkę...

— Już podałem mu eliksir, Severusie.

Malfoy podsunął krzesła bliżej, jedno wskazując opiekunowi Alfy. Chwilę milczeli, patrząc tylko na śpiącego.

— Weasley martwi się, że wampiry będą wściekłe, bo Harry nie był dziś u nich.

— Nie potrzebnie. Zrobiłem obchód. Dostarczono im posiłek i na razie powinien być spokój.

— Całą czwórkę? — dopytał się cicho Draco, poprawiając koc, gdy Harry zaczął się wiercić przez sen.

— Nie. Najstarszą kazał ugryźć Harry'emu. Wredna gówniara. W ogóle nie rozumie co się do niej mówi. Zamknąłem ją na razie w lochach, żeby ochłonęła. Jutro dam jej eliksiry przygotowujące.

— Weź Patil, powinna się z nią dogadać.

Potter usiadł tak nagle, że aż podskoczyli. Jego ciężki oddech i przerażenie widoczne w oczach, przestraszyło Snape'a.

— Harry?

Chłopak ściskał koc i patrzył na własne dłonie, uspokajając się powoli. W końcu rozejrzał się po pokoju.

— Znów przy mnie czuwasz? — spytał Severusa, kładąc się z powrotem i podciągając koc.

— Ktoś musi, skoro ciągle pakujesz się w kłopoty. Normalnie siedziałbym sobie przed kominkiem i popijał coś gorącego.

W następnej chwili chciał sobie strzelić w łeb. Jakby nie znał Harry'ego od jedenastu lat. Chłopak na jego słowa spochmurniał i odwrócił wzrok do okna, oczywiście biorąc jego odpowiedź bardzo dosadnie.

— Przepraszam, Severusie.

— Merlinie, Potter! — zagrzmiał.

— Severusie! — oburzył się na jego reakcję Draco.

— Cicho bądź! Nie z tobą rozmawiam! — uciszył go ostro, siadając na łóżku i odwracając twarz Harry'ego do siebie. — Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żeby to wreszcie do ciebie dotarło? Gdybym naprawdę nie chciał tu być, to nie fatygowałbym się wcale.

Smutne oczy chłopaka, lekko lśniące gorączką, nie chciały na niego spojrzeć. Za to dłoń uniosła się i dotknęła jego lewego ramienia. W tym miejscu Severus nadal nosił ślady swojej decyzji. Voldemort zabronił użyć przez ponad tydzień eliksirów leczących na Snape'ie, a po tym czasie, rany leczone tylko po mugolsku, już nie wygoiły się do końca. Ingerencja w ich gojenie też była zabawą dla Czarnego Pana. Nie pozwolił zastosować nic mocnego, jedynie podstawowe mikstury.

Dłoń Severusa nakryła rękę zasmuconego chłopaka.

— Przestań się tyle zamartwiać. To tylko blizna. Jedna mniej czy więcej i tak już nie zrobi różnicy takiemu brzydalowi jak ja.

— Wcale nie jest pan brzydki, profesorze. — Hermiona stała w otwartych drzwiach z naręczem książek pod pachą. — Musimy iść. Zostało pięć minut, proszę pana.

— Czyżbyś została moją sekretarką, Granger? — Musnął jeszcze pokrzepiająco czuprynę Pottera, wstając. — Odpocznij — dodał cicho.

— Poprawione eseje i pański plan na dzisiejsze zajęcia mam ze sobą, jeśli o to pan pyta. A co do wyglądu, to raczej klasyfikuje się pan do mrocznych bohaterów, a nie brzydkich.

— Granger! — warknął na nią.

— Tak, panie profesorze — odparła wcale nie przestraszona, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Doprowadzasz mnie do pasji! — sapnął, wyganiając ją na korytarz.

— To dobrze. Dziś ma pan lekcję z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami jednocześnie. A dwie kolejne z trzecim i czwartym rocznikiem Puchonów... — Cichła wraz z oddalaniem się od pokoju.

— Granger! — Jego donośny głos było nadal słychać, pomimo że Draco zamykał właśnie drzwi.

— Hermiona chyba za bardzo do serca wzięła sobie pomoc Severusowi — rzucił Malfoy, wracając na swoje miejsce.

— Wie ile mu wszyscy zawdzięczamy. — Harry chwycił jego dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie.

Blondyn musiał uklęknąć na łóżku, by nie przygnieść Alfy. Pochylał się teraz nad nim dosłownie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.

— Czyżbyś poczuł się już na tyle dobrze, że romanse ci w głowie? — zadrwił, a zaraz potem zadrżał.

Oczy Harry'ego były złote.

— Rumuar! Znowu wykorzystujesz słabość Harry'ego!

— I co z tego, Piękny? Wkrótce się tobą zajmę.

I znów spojrzenie chłopaka nabrało zielonej barwy, tylko po to by powieki opadły.

— Harry? — zaniepokoił się Malfoy.

Tracenie przytomności chyba weszło w krew tego wilkołaka. Blondyn zszedł z łóżka i usiadł na krześle. Był tu tak samo uwięziony jak Harry. Nie traktowano go tak brutalnie, ale miał podobne ograniczenia. Bycie Betą miało sporo minusów, zwłaszcza podczas pełni.

==WSPOMNIENIE==

Pięć dni po odejściu Harry'ego wszyscy uczniowie byli lekko podenerwowani. Bardziej było to spowodowane zachowaniem kilkunastu ich kolegów oraz spekulacjami _Proroka Codziennego_. Insynuowano, że Potter uciekł, by skryć się w jakiejś głuszy przed swoją sławą, albo przed odpowiedzialnością. Pogryzienie kolejnych osób nie obeszło się bez echa. Ani rodzice Granger, ani Weasleyowie nie wnieśli oskarżenia, co spowodowało kolejne spekulacje.

Dziwne stado sów wywołało lekkie wzburzenie. Kolacja była ostatnią możliwością odebrania poczty, ale poza śniadaniem nie było jej tak wiele jak teraz i to jeszcze przez identyczne ptaki. Może to drobna przesada, ale od razu rzucił się jednej osobie w oczy dziwny fakt. Wszystkie sowy - o jednolitym szarym upierzeniu - niosły czarny zwój. Gdy Severus zauważył przed kim lądują, już był pewien czego mogą dotyczyć listy.

Zabini pochylił się nad swoim, a po chwili dał go Draco do przeczytania. Blondyn po odczytaniu spojrzał na Snape'a. Potem zwrócił się do Zabiniego, pytając go o coś. Ten kiwnął głową na zgodę. Malfoy wstał i podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego.

— Myślę, że to dotyczy także pana, panie profesorze.

Wręczył zwój Severusowi i odszedł na swoje miejsce. Mistrz eliksirów zagłębił się w tej krótkiej lekturze.

_Ty, który czytasz ten list, zostajesz wezwany przed moją osobę ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. _

_L. V._

A na dole dopisek:

_Staw się, synu. To nie jest prośba. To listu dołączony jest świstoklik. PAN._

_Twój ojciec._

Severus podał list dyrektorowi. Dziwna cisza zapadła na sali. Ci, którzy otrzymali czarną wiadomość, patrzyli właśnie na Dumbledore'a. Ten wstał po przeczytaniu i rzekł spokojnie, wskazując na trzymany zwój.

— Wiedzcie, że Hogwart da wam schronienie. Nie musicie wykonywać tego polecenia. To list od Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, wiecie o tym tak samo dobrze jak ja. Nic dobrego nie spotka was z jego rąk. Tu natomiast jesteście bezpieczni.

Pierwszy czarny zwój upadł na podłogę sali, rzucony przez Neville'a. Krótki czar zapalający zniszczył go na popiół. Zaraz za nim podobny los spotkał pozostałe.

Początkowo oklaski były słabe, ale gdy spłonął ostatni zwój, ten, który trzymał dotychczas dyrektor, klaskali już wszyscy.

Nagle wszyscy pogryzieni wstali. Jednocześnie jak jeden mąż. Siedzący obok przyjaciele, spojrzeli na nich zaciekawieni taką reakcją. Gdy dłonie sięgnęły po pozostawione na stołach świstokliki, zamarli.

— Pan! — jedno słowo padło z ust wszystkich, poza Draco, Hermioną i Ronem.

Malfoy złapał się Zabiniego w ostatniej chwili. Dwójka Gryfonów rzuciła się w stronę najbliższej osoby, która miała świstoklik, czyli Neville'a. Fakt, że i ten Gryfon otrzymał list dziwiła Severusa i miał już zadecydowane, że z nim porozmawia zaraz po kolacji. Czarny Pan przecież nie powinien chcieć chłopca, któremu zamęczył rodziców. Chyba, że przeważył fakt bycia czystokrwistym czarodziejem.

Teraz to już nie było ważne. Świstokliki zadziałały. Zawsze działały. To była jedyna rzecz, którą przepuszczały bariery założycieli.

==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==


	3. Chapter 3

**NIŻ II**

Betowała MichiruK

Specjalnie dla Sary i Neko-wej, za to, że tak długo ze mną wytrzymały w Warszawie.

A! I ostrzeżenie, żeby nie było. M+!

**Cz. 1.3**

Pełnia wreszcie musiała nadejść. Harry przez cały ten dzień unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Draco. Do takiego zachowania Pottera Malfoy już się przyzwyczaił. Od kiedy skończyli piętnaście lat Rumuar co pełnię dominował Betę. Zdarzały się przypadki, bardzo rzadko, kiedy wilcza natura była łagodna, lecz bywało tak naprawdę nie za często.

Severus obserwował zachowanie podopiecznego z drugiego końca pokoju, przygotowując na stole mikstury, opatrunki i kilka potrzebnych rzeczy do szybkiego leczenia. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że Rumuar nie pomoże Draco i jedynie Harry będzie w stanie uleczyć rannego. Na trzy doby pokój zostanie zablokowany i jedynie Czarny Pan będzie miał możliwość wejść do niego. Rumuar mógł robić z Draco, co tylko chciał. Jedyne, co dotąd udało się Harry'emu, to zablokowanie magii Kamienia, tak by wilkołak nie mógł z niego korzystać.

Przygotowania do kolejnego ataku trwały od kilkunastu godzin i wszyscy byli zajęci. Weasley i Granger przygotowywali różne strategie, jednak Voldemort sam decydował, którą z nich wybierze. Uczniowie Hogwartu byli traktowani w pewnym sensie jak szpiedzy. Niby zaklęcie milczenia powstrzymywało ich przed wyjawieniem tajemnic z dworu Czarnego Pana, ale i tak nikt im nie ufał.

Voldemort nie był jednak głupi. Dostrzegł inteligencję Granger, a także niezwykły zmysł Weasleya dotyczący wymyślania taktyk. Wykorzystał to na swój sposób. Robił tak z każdym pogryzionym. Nikomu nie pozwalał na lenistwo. Wszyscy mieli swoje zadania, z których musieli się wywiązać, albo kogoś czekała kara. Jak nie sprawcę, to Pottera. Wataha wiedziała, że Alfa nie pozwoli ich skrzywdzić, nawet jeżeli będzie musiał przyjąć ich karę na siebie.

**==WSPOMNIENIE==**

— Nie zrobisz tego? — Ironiczne, ciche pytanie Voldemorta było chyba gorsze niż krzyk.

Patil patrzyła na niego przerażona, przełykając głośno ślinę.

— Myślę, że potrafię cię przekonać, byś jednak zmieniła zdanie.

Zaklęcie torturujące trafiło ją w nogi i tam ból był największy. Upadła na podłogę, jęcząc i zwijając się w kłębek.

— Przestań!

Potter stanął przed wijącą się na ziemi dziewczynką.

— Alfa wstawia się za swoim stadem? Czyż to nie urocze? — Tom odwrócił się w stronę kilku zgromadzonych w sali śmierciożerców.

Ich śmiech zawtórował jego i przez kilkanaście sekund rozbrzmiewał w komnacie.

— Nie chce wykonać mojego rozkazu! — rzucił ostro w stronę Pottera, który pomagał wstać Padmie. — Zrób coś z tym, Harry Potterze, albo zacznę karać ciebie!

— Zgoda — odparł szybko chłopiec.

— Lubię, jak zgadzasz się ze mną. To sprawia, że nie marnuję bezsensownie czasu.

— Będę przyjmować ich kary na siebie — dodał spokojnie Harry, rozumiejąc, że Voldemort błędnie pojął jego zgodę.

Tom patrzył na niego, zastanawiając się nad jego propozycją.

— To może być ciekawe. Zobaczymy, jak bardzo twoje stadko jest za tobą. Przypominam ci, że w większości to Ślizgoni i że oni raczej nie lubią się z Gryfonami. Przynajmniej będę miał na co popatrzeć.

Skinął na jednego ze śmierciożerców, który wyprowadził Patil, a przyprowadził kolejnego młodego wilkołaka.

— Sprawdźmy. Nott, wczoraj miałeś coś zrobić i nie wykonałeś rozkazu...

— Nie będę usługiwał psychopacie! — Jak na jedenastolatka chłopiec był odważny, przerywając Czarnemu Panu.

— Jeżeli takie jest twoje podejście, to oczywiście zasługujesz na srogie upomnienie. — Nott zadrżał. — A skoro twój przywódca sam się zgodził, że poniesie karę za ciebie, więc możesz zostać i popatrzeć. — Tom mówił jakby od niechcenia.

Teodor spojrzał na Harry'ego dziwnie i tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Skoro sam się zgodził, to dlaczego mam mu przeszkadzać w spełnieniu jego życzeń — rzekł drwiąco. — Ja nie jestem głupi, jeśli mogę ominąć karę.

— Ostrzegałem cię, Harry Potterze. Ślizgoni dbają jedynie o siebie — zwrócił się na powrót do Pottera Voldemort, unosząc różdżkę.

Draco stał niedaleko i z wściekłości zaciskał tylko pięści. Nakaz Alfy nie pozwalał mu się wtrącać w zwykłe rozmowy. Obiecał sobie, że zaraz potem porozmawia sobie z Nottem inaczej. Pierwsze dwa _Crucio_ Teodor przyjął ze spokojem, słuchając cichych jęków Pottera. Ten spokój uległ drastycznemu pogorszeniu, gdy Alfa łaskawie został poczęstowany zaklęciem Łamania Kości, a zaraz potem _Sectumsemprą_. Krzyk Pottera urwał się nagle, a zapach sporej ilości krwi rozszedł się po sali, drażniąc wrażliwe nosy wilkołaków.

— Malfoy, zabierz go stąd — polecił Lord i nie przejmując się niczym więcej, opuścił salę.

Draco uklęknął obok nieprzytomnego i najdelikatniej jak potrafił obrócił go na plecy.

— Zamorduje cię, Nott! — wywarczał do drugiego Ślizgona. — A jak nie ja, to Snape!

— Ja nie... — zaczął się jąkać chłopak.

— Nie stój tak i zawołaj Severusa! Chociaż na tyle się przydaj!

Draco nie znał tego ostatniego zaklęcia, ale jego efekty wyglądały strasznie. Całe ciało Pottera pokryte było ranami ciętymi jak po _Culterze_, ale większymi, głębszymi i na pewno bardziej bolesnymi. Snape pojawił się w ciągu chwili. Widząc, w jakim stanie jest Harry, sapnął i spojrzał pytająco na Malfoya.

— Łamacz Kości,_ Sectumsempra_ po dwóch _Crucio_.

Mężczyzna nie czekał na więcej informacji. Różdżka już dotykała pierwszej rany, a melodyjna inkantacja zaklęcia leczącego rozbrzmiała nad rannym. Ponad pół godziny mistrz eliksirów zasklepiał większe rany. Draco pomagał przy mniejszych. Gdy nic już nie zagrażało życiu Pottera, Severus przelewitował go na wyczarowane nosze i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

— Co takiego zrobił, że Czarny Pan tak go potraktował?

— Zapytaj Notta, to jego karę Harry przyjął na siebie.

Mistrz eliksirów zatrzymał się w miejscu i odwrócił w stronę drepczącego za nim chłopca.

— Nott! — warknął na niego, ale ten patrzył tylko na swoje buty. — NOTT! — powtórzył dobitniej.

Teodor uniósł twarz i Severus zobaczył na jego twarzy ślady łez.

— Ja nie chciałem... — chlipał. — Nie wiedziałem...

— Nie jesteśmy już w szkole, Nott. Tu nie ma szlabanów z Filchem, są tylko kary, i to bolesne. Może się zdarzyć, że i śmiertelne. Lepiej, żeby to do ciebie wreszcie dotarło. Bariera ochronna twojej matki zniknęła w momencie, gdy przybyłeś tutaj za Harrym. On cię chroni, więc ty postaraj się chronić jego.

— Dobrze, profesorze Snape. — Chłopiec wytarł łzy i Severus mógł dojrzeć w jego oczach determinację.

— Przyjdź jutro. Powinien być już w miarę przytomny. Przeprosiny za twoje zachowanie powinny być naprawdę szczere.

**==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==**

Draco stał przy oknie. Księżyc za chwilę miał wyjść w całej swej okazałości. Harry siedział do niego tyłem na łóżku. Severus wyszedł już z pokoju i aktywowało się zaklęcie Czarnego Pana. Potter od sześciu lat nie wypił wywaru tojadowego, więc Rumuar prawie zawsze całkowicie przejmował nad nim kontrolę.

Cichy warkot za plecami Malfoya oznaczał tylko jedno.

— Piękny? — Głos Rumuar spowodował ciarki na plecach Draco.

Chłopak odwrócił się pomału i stanął prosto przed Harrym-Alfą, ale z osobowością Rumuara. Czarny ogon zamiatał podłogę powolnymi ruchami, gdy wilkołak zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do blondyna. Złote oczy przeszywały go na wylot. Sierść na grzbiecie falowała przy najmniejszym ruchu. Wilkołak był piękny, ale wygląd to nie wszystko. To, co kryło się w obu osobowościach, było tak różne, że aż przerażające.

— Rozbierz się — usłyszał polecenie.

Miał teraz dwie opcje, albo zrobić co mu kazano, albo Rumuar zrobi to po swojemu, i to wcale nie delikatnie. Zaczął więc rozpinać guziki koszuli i ściągnął ją, odkładając na parapet. Wiedział, że ma zdjąć wszystko. Za koszulą podążyły spodnie i bielizna. Nagi stanął przed obserwującym go wilkołakiem.

— Piękny — zamruczał cicho Ar, dotykając dłonią jego klatki piersiowej. — W tym świetle twoja skóra zawsze wygląda cudownie. Biała jak alabaster.

Draco nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Służył Alfie do czegoś innego niż rozmowa. Dłoń zsunęła się po brzuchu i zatrzymała na kroczu blondyna. Powolne, bardzo spokojne ruchy były czymś rzadkim w zachowaniu wilkołaka. Pocałunki tak samo. Jednak dziś Rumuar był delikatny. Nadal dążył do swojego celu, ale tym razem się nie śpieszył. Jego język zaczął drażnić sutki blondyna, który nadal stał nieruchomo. Tylko przyśpieszony oddech świadczył o tym, że poczynania przejętego przez wilczą naturę Pottera na niego działają. Dłoń zaczęła drażnić jego wiotkiego jeszcze penisa. W połączeniu z liźnięciami i lekkimi ukąszeniami zareagował twardniejąc. Jęk przyjemności sam uciekł z ust Draco. Chłopak odchylił głowę do tyłu, gdy język Alfy torował sobie drogę ku jego karkowi. Tak łatwo było zapomnieć, kto jest teraz tuż obok niego.

— On tak się tobą zajmuje, prawda, Piękny? — Mówił o Harrym. To było jasne. — Jednak ja nie jestem nim — zawarczał, stając za Draco.

Pchnął go na parapet, tak by oparł się na nim łokciami i rozsunął pośladki Malfoya. Wtargnął w niego jednym, pewnym ruchem. Draco krzyknął, czując jak jest rozrywany od środka. Rozluźniające czary Severusa pomagały tylko trochę. Ból i tak był straszny.

— Taki ciasny...

Rumuar nie czekał, aż drugie ciało przygotuje się na wtargnięcie. Natychmiast zaczął się poruszać. Mocno, intensywnie, tylko po to, by sprawić sobie przyjemność. Blondyn cicho jęczał, zagryzając wargi, aby kolejny krzyk już nie wydostał się z jego ust.

Niestety dla młodego Malfoya to nie oznaczało szybkiego końca. Rumuar kochał się drażnić, nawet z samym sobą. Nie pozwalał sobie na szybkie dojście. W kulminacyjnych momentach, gdy był już na skraju orgazmu, przerywał i wysuwał się z chłopaka, by odetchnąć. W pewnej chwili Draco został rzucony na łóżko. Trzask pękającego materiału nakazał mu unieść głowę. Rumuar rozrywał jedną z poduszek, by z poszewki zrobić długie paski. Paski, którymi związał Draco. Prawa ręka do prawej nogi i tak samo lewe. Następnie przywiązał związane w ten sposób kończyny do ramy łóżka. Blondyn był unieruchomiony i całkowicie wyeksponowany, a wilkołak natychmiast z tego skorzystał, warcząc. Znów wszedł ostro w Malfoya, górując nad nim.

— Jesteś tylko mój, Piękny. Nikogo innego.

Trzymając mocno pośladki blondyna wchodził w niego i wychodził szybko. Chłopak czuł, jak uderza w jego prostatę i jęczał, błagając w myślach, by tym razem nie znęcał się nad nim i pozwolił mu także dojść.

Rumuar znudził się po chwili tą pozycją. Wyszedł z warknięciem podobnym do złości.

Przekroczył związane prawe kończyny i uklęknął tuż przy ustach Malfoya.

— Ssij! — zażądał podsuwając mu członka.

Draco obrócił głowę, odmawiając. Pazury rozcięły mu bok od biodra aż po pierś.

— Ssij! — polecił znów Rumuar.

Gdy Malfoy nadal nie wykazywał ochoty do współpracy, drugi bok został oznaczony podobnie jak pierwszy. Draco jęknął z bólu. Pazury wilkołaka były ostre, cięły głęboko. Jęk spowodował, że otworzył usta i Rumuar natychmiast to wykorzystał. Chwycił chłopaka za włosy, wpychając jednocześnie nabrzmiały członek w otwarte usta. Draco nie mógł odsunąć głowy, unieruchomiony z każdej strony. Warczenie nabrało intensywności, gdy wilkołak zadowalał się w ustach Malfoya. Nie przejmował się, że temu zaczynało brakować powietrza, czy że wchodzi za głęboko, drażniąc gardło. Liczyła się jedynie jego przyjemność.

Głośny skowyt odbił się od ścian w tym samym czasie, gdy gorąca sperma zalewała przełyk blondyna. Wilkołak jednak nie skończył jeszcze swojej zabawy. Nie wyjął członka z ust Malfoya, dopóki ten nie przełknął wszystkiego, by móc odetchnąć. Nadal powoli poruszał się w blondynie.

— Ssij dalej, Piękny.

Nawet gdyby Draco nie chciał, dłonie Alfy nadal trzymały go za włosy i przysuwały lub odsuwały, by robił to, co ten chciał.

— Właśnie tak, Piękny. To będzie wspaniała noc.

Po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach zszedł z niego i zostawił samego. Rumuar uwielbiał na niego patrzeć po tym, co z nim zrobił. Jedyną zasadą, do której miał stosować się Draco, było milczenie. Nie wolno mu było rozmawiać bez pozwolenia. Malfoy odwrócił wzrok od wilczej postaci Pottera. Nieważne jak cudowny i delikatny potrafił być Harry, Rumuar pozostawał rany nie tylko na ciele. Bo przecież wilk to także Harry. Czy taka natura drzemała w Gryfonie? Czy sama druga osobowość była aż tak chora, by robić mu takie rzeczy? Nie chciał nawet wierzyć, by Harry mógł być taki.

Rany zaczęły mu dokuczać, ale na razie nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Najwcześniej rano, gdy Gryfon odzyska władzę nad własnym ciałem.

Rumuar usiadł na brzegu łóżka, sięgając do na w pół twardego członka Draco.

— Teraz zajmiemy się tobą. Nie mogę przecież zostawić cię w takim stanie.

Kolejna tortura, którą zawsze stosował Ar. Bawienie się z blondynem, ale nie pozwalając mu dojść, dopóki samemu mu się nie znudziło. I tym razem było podobnie. Po godzinie takiego dręczenie, miejsca, w których był związany, były otarte do krwi. Nic nie pomagało. Rumuar przerywał zawsze w chwili, gdy chłopak miał dochodzić. Sam wilkołak nie przeszkadzał sobie w kolejnych chwilach uniesień. Jego członek nie opuszczał wnętrza blondyna, czerpiąc z jego cierpienia własną przyjemność, samemu zalewając go spełnieniem, a jemu nie pozwalając na nic podobnego.

Świt zastał Malfoya przywiązanego do ściany. Zwisał na rękach, krew znaczyła makabrycznym wzorem kamienie. Rany na plecach, bokach, a nawet nogach przestały już krwawić, zasklepiając się w strupy.

Harry ocknął się z cichym jękiem i z przerażeniem zerwał się z łóżka. Rumuar zawsze pozwalał mu patrzeć na swoje okrucieństwa.

— Draco... — szepnął cicho, odwiązując przyjaciela.

Nieprzytomny Ślizgon osunął się w jego ramiona. Harry delikatnie położył bezwładne ciało na łóżku i podszedł do stolika z przygotowanymi przez Severusa eliksirami. Wziął przeciwbólowy i podał mu go ostrożnie. Blondyn jęknął, czując coś obrzydliwego spływającego mu do gardła.

— Leż spokojnie, Draco. Zaraz zajmę się twoimi ranami.

Harry uniósł własną dłoń do ust i ugryzł się w jej wnętrze. Rozsmarował krew po obu kryształach Kamienia. Alchemia miała jedną zasadę. Równoważna wymiana. Nie ma nic za darmo. Jedna z wielu tajemnic Pottera, o której nie mówił nikomu, nawet Severusowi. Rozpoczął leczenie Malfoya, przesuwając dłońmi nad ranami. Strupy zaczęły znikać, a rany zabliźniać się, by nawet po bliznach nie został w końcu ślad. Gdy zajmował się ranami na nogach, Draco był już w stanie usiąść, podpierając się na rękach.

— Wystarczy. Resztą zajmą się eliksiry. — Próbował odsunąć Harry'ego, ale ten nie przerwał, dopóki wszystkie rany nie zniknęły całkowicie.

Dopiero wtedy Potter spojrzał na blondyna.

— Przepraszam, Draco.

I tak było za każdym razem. Harry przepraszał, a Malfoy przyciągał go do siebie. Przytuleni, czekali na posiłek. Nic nie mówili, bo nie było takiej potrzeby. Ślizgon widział, jak czary leczące wyczerpują za każdym razem bruneta, ale gdy kiedyś zwrócił mu uwagę, że nie powinien tego robić, Harry nie chciał się do niego odezwać przez dwa tygodnie. Tak jakby zabraniał mu jego własnej pokuty. Nie mówili o tym Hermionie, bo obu pewnie by się dostało, a jeszcze zasmuciliby dziewczynę. Radzili sobie sami. Draco pilnował, by Harry odżywiał się w miarę prawidłowo. Trudne zadanie, bo przez większość czasu Alfa nie miał po prostu apetytu. Po sesjach Cruciatusów, czy wizjach Czarnego Pana nie dziwił mu się wcale, ale nadal starał się przekonać go do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Zmęczenie dawało im się szybko we znaki po takich nocach i przeważnie zaraz po śniadaniu zasypiali na jednym łóżku.

Draco obudziło coś gorącego. Początkowo myślał, że to nadal sen, jednak to, jak reagowało na to ciepło jego ciało, było nieziemsko przyjemne. Jęknął, wypychając mocniej biodra w stronę tego ciepła, ciasnoty i zbliżającego się powoli spełnienie, którego wcześniej tak mu zabraniano. Otworzył nagle oczy. To nie mógł być ciągle sen. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył, jak jego penis zostaje troskliwie pochłaniany przez usta Harry'ego, który patrzył prosto w jego oczy z lekko łobuzerskim spojrzeniem. Brunet przeciągnął specjalnie językiem przez całą długość trzonu i zatoczył koło wokół główki członka.

— Jeśli teraz przerwiesz, to cię zamorduję... Harry...

Opadł na poduszkę, a brunet kontynuował swoje wcześniejsze działania. Znęcanie się Rumuara miało teraz swoje skutki. Organizm domagał się tylko jednego. Uwalniającej eksplozji. To aż sprawiało ból.

Usiadł na powrót, łapiąc Pottera za ramiona z ciężkim oddechem. Ten jednak nie przerywał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zaczął ssać mocniej i drażnić jądra, by chwilę później znów powrócić do penisa, który zaczął się już sączyć na szczycie główki.

— Harry, proszę... — jęknął blondyn i jego prośba została spełniona.

Gorąco znów otoczyło go cudownym kokonem i chłopak poddał się całkowicie temu uczuciu. Doszedł intensywnie, łapiąc Harry'ego za włosy i przytrzymując z cichym krzykiem. Kilka minut trwało, zanim uspokoił się i puścił partnera. Ten uniósł się i spojrzał na niego, wycierając usta.

Klęczał teraz między nogami Malfoya, ubrany tylko w bokserki. Jego klatka piersiowa ciągle unosiła się szybko. Draco nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Podniósł dłoń i pogłaskał powoli jego policzek, zatrzymując kciuk na krawędzi jego ust.

— Jeszcze trochę, Draco. Jeszcze tylko trochę — szepnął Harry, całując jego kciuk i popychając blondyna na łóżko, by skraść mu pocałunek.

Nagle zaśmiał się krótko i opadł na bok.

— Co? — zdziwił się Draco, przewracając się na bok i opierając głowę na zgiętej ręce.

— Drapiesz. Mógłbyś się ogolić.

— Zachowujesz się jak baba, Potter!

Wyrwał spod niego poduszkę i zamachnął się nią w chłopaka.


	4. Chapter 4

NIŻ II

CZ. 2.1.

Drugiej nocy pozwolono Draco odpocząć, ale Potterowi niestety nie. On został zabrany na atak. Rumuar nie potrzebował obstawy, tak jak to było w przypadku osobowości Harry'ego. On nie atakował Voldemorta. I tym razem w misji miały wziąć udział wampiry. Czarny Pan uwielbiał ich siłę i okrucieństwo. Mając przy sobie Alfę, wampira oraz wilkołaka w jednym, nie musiał pilnować, czy jego rozkazy zostaną wypełnione. Tym razem zabrał też ze sobą Snape'a i Longbottoma.

— Wiecie, czego macie szukać?

— Tak — odparli obaj jednocześnie.

Złote spojrzenie pilnowało ich czujnie. Niewielka wieś pod Londynem została wybrana nie bez powodu. Dla mugoli była to miejscowość słynąca z wszelkiego rodzaju ziół. Dla czarodziei podobnie, tyle że dla nich były to często bezcenne składniki eliksirów. A Voldemort potrzebował niezwykle rzadkich ingrediencji.

Rumuar przyzwał Alfę klanu wampirów i nakazał ostro:

— Pilnuj Snape'a. Odpowiadasz za niego.

Wampir, który w dzieciństwie Harry'ego sam zgodził się na ugryzienie, kiwnął jedynie głową i podążył za mistrzem eliksirów. Neville już chciał iść za nim, ale silne ramię objęło go w pasie.

— Ty, mój drogi, pójdziesz ze mną.

Chłopak tylko otworzył szerzej oczy, a Rumuar pociągnął go za sobą. Chwilę odprowadzał ich śmiech Voldemorta. Wilkołak wepchnął młodego mistrza eliksirów do najbliższego sklepu z ziołami i zamknął za sobą drzwi, rzucając jednocześnie zaklęcie wyciszające.

— Mów!

— Wczoraj ukończyłem pierwszą fazę. Nadal brakuje mi kilku składników. Nigdzie nie mogę ich zdobyć, a jak sam wiesz, nie mogę o nie prosić Severusa.

Rumuar zaklął. Zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż witryny, obserwując, co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Neville także nie próżnował. Przeszukiwał sklep z dwiema listami w dłoni. Nagle pisnął, ściągając jakiś mocno zakurzony słoik z wyższej półki.

— Mam!

— Dla niego czy dla mnie?

— Dla ciebie. Przecież nie cieszyłbym się tak ze znalezienie składnika do _jego_ eliksiru — rzucił, zmniejszając słój i chowając go do sakwy przewieszonej przez ramię.

— Ile jeszcze zajmie ci poszukiwanie brakujących składników?

— Nie wiem. Gdybym mógł przejrzeć magazyn Snape'a, byłoby to dobrym posunięciem. On na pewno ma brakujące ingrediencje, jest przecież mistrzem o wiele dłużej ode mnie i ma większy zapas.

— On nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Voldemort może coś z niego wyciągnąć. Już samo to, że próbujecie zrobić eliksir na odwrócenie mojej osobowości, jest groźne.

Neville nie przerywał poszukiwań. Co jakiś czas chował do torby słoik lub pęczek zasuszonych ziół.

Rumuar stanął w drzwiach i z grymasem na twarzy patrzył na poczynania wampirów. Jedynie dlatego, że był ich Alfą, słuchali jego rozkazów i nie robili nic tak strasznego jakby chcieli. Nikt się nie dziwił, że ludzie panicznie się ich bali. Nawet jeśli udało się komuś przeżyć ugryzienie, to blizny szpeciły go do końca życia. Wampiry troszczyły się tylko o swoich towarzyszy, czasami o stałego dawcę, ale innych traktowały jak opakowania, które po opróżnieniu wyrzuca się na śmietnik. Ciała rannych ludzi zaczęły pokrywać ulice. Mieli zakaz zabijania i choć nie było to na rękę Czarnemu Panu, nie zmienił tego rozkazu Alfy. Chyba bawił go widok jęczących z bólu ludzi.

— Kiedy powiesz Harry'emu? — Neville stanął koło niego i czekał.

Wyjście teraz bez Rumuara nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Wampiry były w amoku posilania się. Nie patrzyły, kogo atakują.

— Jak nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Teraz musi wierzyć, że jestem...

— Zły? — dopowiedział cicho Longbottom, gdy ten umilkł.

— Nie po jego stronie — odparł spokojnie wilkołak. — Chodź, idziemy do następnego sklepu.

**==WSPOMNIENIE==**

— Ja? Pana uczniem? — Neville patrzył na mistrza Artura, mrugając z niedowierzania.

Starszy mężczyzna zatrzymał go w holu zaraz po śniadaniu.

— Tak, ty. Zaczniesz dziś, zaraz po zajęciach. Severus już wszystko uzgodnił. Zamiast do dworu Wiesz-Kogo, będziesz wracał do mojego dworu i tam się uczył. Powinieneś skończyć w najwyżej trzy lata, jeśli dobrze się przyłożysz.

— Ale ja się dopiero uczę. Czy takich nauk nie pobiera się po skończeniu szkoły? — zapytał niepewnie chłopak.

— Normalnie tak, ale teraz nastały inne czasy. Trwa wojna i każdy mistrz eliksirów jest na wagę złota. Gdyby Severusowi coś się stało, ty pomożesz Harry'emu. Bo pomożesz, prawda?

— Oczywiście! Myśli pan, że kim jestem? — oburzył się.

Od czasu wezwania ich przez Harry'ego przed oblicze Czarnego Pana minęły cztery miesiące. W pewnym sensie wszystko wróciło do normy i znów uczęszczali do szkoły jak normalni uczniowie. Z wyjątkiem kwestii dormitoriów. Oni nocowali we dworze Voldemorta i tam wypełniali swoje zadania.

Prośba, a w pewnym sensie polecenie mistrza Artura o przyjęcie Gryfona na termin i to w tak młodym wieku była... niespotykanym dotąd zjawiskiem.

— Ale dlaczego ja? Nie jestem nawet przeciętny w eliksirach.

— Ale doskonale przychodzi ci nauka zielarstwa. Eliksirów cię nauczę, bardziej liczy się zmysł do składników niż sama produkcja.

— Nie lepiej byłoby, gdy wybrał pan Malfoya? — Neville nadal próbował się wymigać.

— Nie. Wybrałem ciebie. I koniec. Czekam o szesnastej przy bramie.

— Dlaczego właśnie ja? — powtórzył pytanie chłopak.

— Obserwuję cię od jakiegoś czasu i po prostu tak zdecydowałem. Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć.

Longbottom westchnął i kiwnął na zgodę głową.

— Mogę o tym powiedzieć babci?

— Oczywiście, ale nikomu innemu dopóki się nie podszkolisz na tyle, by nie przynosić mi wstydu.

— To trochę potrwa — mruknął zrezygnowany.

— Nie będzie tak źle. Nie warczę na uczniów bez wyraźnego powodu jak Severus. A nawet wtedy też nie za głośno. Uznaję inną zasadę nauczania niż wasz profesor — pocieszał go mężczyzna.

— Tak, na przykład zagadania na śmierć o swoich podbojach w młodości. — Ktoś wtrącił się nagle do ich rozmowy.

Za ich plecami stał, któżby inny, Severus Snape.

— Ależ, Severusie! — zaśmiał się Artur. — Dla tak młodego mężczyzny będą to bardzo pouczające rozmowy.

— Przypominam ci, mistrzu Arturze, że to nadal dziecko. Ma jedenaście lat, nie osiemnaście. Już samo to, że jest twoim uczniem, powinno mu wystarczyć. Ma wracać najpóźniej o dwudziestej — dodał i zaczął się odwracać, gdy jeszcze rzucił: — A w weekendy ma wolne. Musi mieć czas na podstawową naukę.

— Oczywiście, Severusie. Oczywiście. — Artur machnął na niego ręką, odwracając się znów do chłopca.

— Już rozmawiałem z jego babcią. Mam jej zdawać relacje z waszych poczynań. Jeśli jej się nie spodobają, zabroni tych nauk — dodał jakby mimochodem Severus.

— Nie może...

— Ależ może. Wystarczy, że poskarży się listownie Potterowi. Neville posłucha Alfy, jeśli zapomniałeś o tym szczególe, mistrzu. I Czarny Pan nic z tym faktem nie zrobi, nawet gdyby chciał.

I Snape odszedł, zostawiając naburmuszonego starszego mistrza eliksirów.

— Wredny Nietoperz — warknął Artur. — Nie cierpię, jak wyciąga te swoje ukryte karty.

Neville zachichotał na te słowa. Rzadko się zdarza, by ktoś w ten sposób obrażał Postrach Hogwartu.

— O szesnastej. Pamiętaj, mały.

— Dobrze, mistrzu.

Chyba nie miał nic do gadania w tej sprawie.

**==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==**

Rumuar całkowicie zablokował Harry'ego na czas przebywania z Nevillem. Nie docierało do niego nic z tego, co działo się tuż obok jego ciała.

Jednak nadal widział oczami Voldemorta, przebywając w jego umyśle. Ich połączenie było bardzo głębokie i stabilne. Mogli przekazywać sobie w każdej chwili wiadomości, choć w przypadku Voldemorta były to wyłącznie rozkazy i polecenia.

Obraz rzezi na mieszkańcach jak zawsze głęboko utrwalał się w umyśle chłopaka. I nawet świadomość, że dużej części mieszkańców nie zostanie odebrane życie, nic nie dawała. Jak śmierciożercy mogli być traktowani jak władza i mordercy jednocześnie? Harry przypomniał sobie stary film o drugiej wojnie światowej, gdy Niemcy okupowali Anglię i inne części świata. Sytuacja czarodziei była teraz bardzo podobna. Tak bardzo pragnął, by to się wreszcie skończyło. Potrzebował jeszcze trochę czasu i choć każda pełnia wyczerpywała go, uszczuplając zasoby Kamienia, starał się zebrać jak najwięcej jego magii.

„Jeszcze tylko trochę", przypomniał sobie własne słowa z dzisiejszego poranka.

Do blokowania przez Rumuara podczas pełni zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Nie udało mu się dotąd dowiedzieć, co ten wtedy robi. Przykładowo teraz oczami Voldemorta widział, że pilnuje Neville'a podczas poszukiwania składników. Dlaczego zgodził się na taką pracę zamiast uczestniczyć w ataku, nie wiedział. Może sam czegoś szukał? Nie wyglądało na to. Teraz stał przy oknie i obserwował plac.

Voldemort przyglądał się wszystkiemu z początku jednej z ulic i uśmiechał się krwiożerczo.

— _Widzisz, Harry Potterze? Wiem, że patrzysz. Pokaz siły zawsze działa. Tylko w ten sposób można ukształtować świat_ — usłyszał myśli Czarnego Pana. — _Już wkrótce mugole zadrżą pod moją potęgą._

Harry nie odpowiedział. Jeśli nie musiał, nie wdawał się w dyskusje z tym człowiekiem. Pozwolił swojemu umysłowi odpocząć, zagłębiając się w miejsce, gdzie nic nie miało znaczenia. Jak wiele razy chciał tam zostać i nie wydostawać się z niego już więcej? Bardzo często, zwłaszcza podczas pełni, gdy Rumuar ranił Draco.

**==WSPOMNIENIE==**

— Zostaw mnie! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! — Krzyk Draco był ledwo słyszalny.

Opierał się o ścianę i starał się nie wywrócić. Blady, zakrwawiony i całkowicie nagi.

— Muszę opatrzyć twoje rany. Wykrwawisz się — starał się go przekonać Harry. — Tracisz zbyt dużo krwi. Nie wytrzymasz w tym stanie jeszcze dwóch nocy.

— Nie dotykaj mnie, ty... — Blondyn stracił nagle przytomność i upadł bezwładnie na podłogę.

Harry natychmiast podbiegł do niego i przeniósł na łóżko. Rany na całym ciele mocno krwawiły i chłopak nie wiedział, co robić. Nie miał nic, czym mógłby opatrzyć Draco, tak by to nie zagrażało jego życiu. Same bandaże, nawet jeśli podarłby prześcieradło, nic nie dadzą bez eliksirów. Pozostało mu tylko jedno. Nigdy dotąd tego nie robił, ale teraz nie miał innego wyboru. Aktywował moc, jak sam nazywał rozsmarowanie własnej krwi na wnętrzach obu dłoni, i uniósł ręce nad pierwszą z ran.

To bolało! Skulił się przy łóżku, ale nie odsunął rąk. Jakby siłą wyrywano coś z jego ciała. Takim bardzo cienkim sznureczkiem, ciągle i ciągle. Powodowało to, że z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz gorzej i słabiej. Rany na Ślizgonie goiły się i tylko dlatego nie przerywał, dopóki ostatnia rana nie zamknęła się, a blizna nie zniknęła. Zamknął oczy strasznie zmęczony i poczuł tylko, jak głowa opada mu na brzeg łóżka.

Zemdlał.

Powrót do świadomości zajął mu chwilę. Po wpadającym przez okno słońcu domyślał się, że dochodzi już południe. Draco spał zwinięty w kłębek, wtulony w poduszkę. Potter podniósł się ostrożnie, czując chyba każdy mięsień, i przykrył go kocem. Nadal czuł się zmęczony, i to nieziemsko, ale nie chciał kłaść się przy Draco, nie po tym, co stało się tej nocy. Zawsze wiedział, że Rumuara coś ciągnie do blondyna, ale żeby aż do takiego stopnia, tego się nie spodziewał. On po prostu, zwyczajnie go zgwałcił. Nagle do Harry'ego coś dotarło. Było to tak bolesne, że upadł na kolana i zamarł w tej pozycji. Rumuar przecież użył jego ciała! Tak naprawdę to on zgwałcił Draco!

Zadrżał, a zaraz potem załkał bezgłośnie. Wcale się nie dziwił, że Malfoy tak zareagował, gdy go zobaczył po przebudzeniu. Bo jak inaczej miał zareagować, skoro cały czas jego oprawca był tuż obok? Pewnie nienawidzi go teraz z całego serca. I nieważne, co się stało do tej pory, wszystko zostało tej nocy zaprzepaszczone.

— _Rumuar! Jak mogłeś?_ — wrzeszczał do wilczej natury. — _Dlaczego?_

Śmiech Rumuara zabolał równie mocno co uderzenie.

— _Bo miałem na to ochotę. Piękny jest mój. I tak długo się powstrzymywałem. Teraz ma piętnaście lat i nic ci do tego._

— _Jesteś chory._

— _Nazwałbym to inaczej, ale jeśli ochota na piękne ciałko to choroba, to tak, jestem chory. I spójrz, zaraziłem też nią kogoś._

Harry spojrzał na wiercącego się Malfoya. Nadal był nagi i teraz zrzucił z siebie część koca, cicho jęcząc. Nie cierpiał jednak z normalnego bólu, to było jasne na pierwszy rzut oka. Jego penis prężył się dumnie, ale dłonie Draco zaplątały się w koc i chłopak nie mógł się ruszyć.

— Proszę... Pozwól mi dojść... Już nie mogę.

Harry wstał i właśnie miał obudzić blondyna, gdy ten wyplątał się z ograniczającego ruchy koca i przyciągnął go do siebie w chwili pochylania się nad nim Gryfona.

— Proszę... Dotknij mnie... — jęczał Malfoy, w ogóle nieświadomy tego, że to tylko sen, a on lunatykuje.

Potter zamarł. Draco nie dał mu wyjścia. Złapał go za dłoń i skierował ją ku swojemu kroczu.

— Nie dręcz mnie dłużej.

Harry, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, trzymał gorącego penisa Draco, oniemiały i onieśmielony. Różne myśli przemykały mu przez głowę, gdy nagle wspomnienie nocy wybiły się na wierzch. Dlaczego on miałby zachowywać się jak Rumuar i zabronić Draco dojść?

Chociaż czuł się dosyć dziwnie, zajmując się w ten sposób Ślizgonem, to zaczął poruszać dłonią. Malfoy jęknął głośniej i puścił rękę Pottera, wyginając jednocześnie biodra mocniej w stronę wąskiego tunelu dłoni.

— O, tak. Nie przestawaj.

Penis Draco zaczął się sączyć, co oznaczało, że niewiele mu już brakuje do końca. Harry przyśpieszył. Zaczął traktować Draco tak, jakby to sobie sprawiał przyjemność. Kciukiem masował główkę i szczelinę na jej szczycie. Rytmicznie uderzenia bioder w jego dłoń nie potrwały już długo. Orgazm Draco osiadł na jego brzuchu i dłoni Harry'ego.

W tej samej chwili Malfoy się obudził.

**==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==**


	5. Chapter 5

Nowe Inne Życie II

Cz. 2.2

Harry uniósł głowę tylko na moment i znów wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Już dawno nie zdarzyło mu się, by bolało go nawet przy tak drobnym ruchu.

— Jeśli masz zamiar wstać, to lepiej wybij to sobie z głowy. Ponad dobę cię składałem. Severus powinien zaraz przyjść. Czy mogę wiedzieć, co się stało podczas wypadu?

— Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to jak Voldemort nakazał odwrót, widząc pojawiających się aurorów. Nie wiem, co robił wtedy Rumuar ani skąd wzięli się strażnicy.

— Znów cię zablokował? Co on kombinuje?

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Snape wraz z Hermioną oraz z Alfą wampirów. Harry spróbował unieść się na łokciu, ale na próbowaniu się skończyło. Ból w plecach stał się tak intensywny, że chłopak osunął się na poduszkę z czarnymi mroczkami przez oczami. Ktoś coś do niego mówił, ale dźwięk docierał do niego tylko jako jednostajny szum. Przymknął oczy i zdecydował się to przeczekać. Poczuł, jak coś okropnego w smaku zostaje mu wlane do ust i jak rozjaśnia mu się w głowie.

— Gdzieś się wybierasz, Potter? — Severus pochylał się nad nim z pustą fiolką w dłoni.

— Teraz już chyba nie. Czy nadejdzie kiedyś dzień, gdy użyjesz całego mojego nazwiska?

— Jak skończysz się wygłupiać, czyli pewnie nigdy. A teraz bądź łaskaw pozwolić nam zająś się tobą. Neville za chwilę dostanie zawału.

Jeszcze trochę, a poszedłby prosić Czarnego Pana o otwarcie twojej komnaty.

Dzięki Draco i Hermionie obrócili go na plecy. Cichy okrzyk dziewczyny raczej nie świadczył o niczym wesołym.

— Nie mogłem zrobić za wiele bez różdżki.

— Wiem, Draco. Mogłem go nie cucić, byłoby łatwiej.

— Chciałbym zauważyć, że ciągle tu jestem — mruknął Harry, gdy Snape wyraźnie go ignorował.

— Szkoda, że nie w całości. Rumuar chyba przejął kilka twoich złych nawyków. Aż dziw bierze, że byłeś w stanie sam dotrzeć tutaj, i to bez niczyjej pomocy.

— Będziesz tak kochanym i miłym opiekunem, Severusie, i powiesz, co właściwie się stało? Niewiele pamiętam.

Severus nie odpowiedział, przynajmniej nie od razu. Kiwnął głową na stojących po obu stronach przyjaciół Harry'ego i ci przytrzymali chłopaka. On sam odetchnął głęboko, siadając na nogach Harry'ego i przyłożył różdżkę do pierwszej rany, usuwając najpierw zaklęciem zakrwawione bandaże. Wiedział, czego się spodziewać, w końcu brał udział w ataku, ale widok i tak był okropny. Przez rozciętą skórę widać było kości żeber, a w jednym miejscu nawet kręgosłup. Cud, że chłopak może się ruszać. Pewnie milimetr głębiej i byłby albo martwy, albo sparaliżowany. Zaczął od tej właśnie, najgłębszej, rany.

Czar leczący nie należał do przyjemnych. Gdyby wiedział, że rany są aż tak głębokie, to pozostawiłby chłopaka nieprzytomnego i wtedy leczył. Teraz było już za późno. Harry szarpnął się, jęcząc, gdy pierwsze milimetry skóry zaczęły się łączyć i zabliźniać. Jeśli ktoś myśli, że taki zabieg jest bezbolesny, to się myli. Dodatkowo nie można zastosować eliksirów przeciwbólowych, bo nerwy nie mogą być zablokowane żadnym lekiem. Przy trzeciej ranie Harry już się nie powstrzymywał i krzyczał, a w pewnej chwili urwał i zwiotczał.

— Profesorze! — zaniepokoiła się Hermiona.

— Lepiej, że w końcu zemdlał. Teraz pójdzie łatwiej. Jego wytrzymałość zawsze była wysoka. Każdy inny odleciałby już przy pierwszym zaklęciu.

W ciszy leczył kolejne rany, a na koniec posmarował zaczerwienione blizny i opatrzył.

— Co się stało wczoraj w nocy? — zapytał Draco, wskazując im jedyne krzesła.

— Pojawili się aurorzy. Kilka młodszych wampirów, nadal spragnionych krwi, chciało ich dorwać. Nie były jednak wystarczająco silne na tak przeszkoloną grupę. Idę o zakład, że to ludzie Dumbledore'a. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Rumuar i Krystian. Mieli tylko dać młodym czas na odwrót, ale wywiązała się prawdziwa bitwa. Zostali otoczeni i zdecydowano się na użycie zaklęcia tnącego na szeroką skalę, oczywiście w wykonaniu aurorów. Chcieli pozbyć się obu na raz, za jednym zamachem.

— Ale przecież to Harry Potter!

— Pamiętaj, Draco, kim on teraz jest. To już nie jest Wybraniec. Dla wszystkich spoza tego dworu to sługa Voldemorta – zdrajca – i nawet Albus nie może nic z tym zrobić. Nie będą się z nami cackać, jak już nas wyłapią. Nie macie najmniejszych szans. Nie z wyszkolonymi aurorami.

— Czyli co dokładnie się stało? — dopytywała się Hermiona, zerkając przez ramię na stojącego z boku wampira.

— Chłopak starał się ochronić mnie i swojego przyjaciela — odparł spokojnie Alfa klanu.

— Kris, mógłbyś? — Severus wskazał wymownie wzrokiem drzwi.

— Wiesz, że zwyczajnie mogę cię zignorować.

— To przestań ignorować też swoich gówniarzy! — warknął ostro Severus. — Gdyby nie oni, wszystko skończyłoby się dobrze. Osobiście zaproponuję Czarnemu Panu obniżenie wam racji żywnościowych i wydłużenie dziennych wart.

— Nie masz prawa! — oburzył się wampir, podchodząc bliżej.

Nikt normalny nawet nie przypuszczałby, że ten młody mężczyzna ma ponad dwa tysiące lat na karku. Kruczoczarne włosy, krótko ścięte na długość około czterech centymetrów, układały się falami. Jak na wampira wcale nie był blady, przypominał bardzo rasowego Greka z tą ciemną karnacją.

— Tak myślisz? — Nie dał się Severus. — A gdy powiem Potterowi, że przez ten wasz wyskok omal nie zginął Neville, to myślisz, że co zrobi?

— Czy Neville'owi coś się stało? — usłyszeli ciche pytanie Harry'ego, który starał się bez powodzenia obrócić na bok.

— Nie ruszaj się! — wręcz wrzasnął Snape.

— Co z Neville'em? — nie dawał za wygraną Harry.

— Nic mu nie jest. Jutro do ciebie przyjdzie.

— Dlaczego nie dzisiaj? — dopytywał się słabo.

— Bo: po pierwsze zaraz urwie ci się film, a po drugie dopiero wtedy pozwolę mu wstać. Ty także masz nie opuszczać łóżka bez mojego zezwolenia.

Harry jęknął i uniósł się na rękach.

— Czy do ciebie nie dociera, co mówię?

— Odwal się! — zirytował się Potter. — Przecież idę!

Severus spojrzał na Draco. Wyjaśnienie mogło być tylko jedno. Mistrz eliksirów przyzwał ze stolika buteleczkę i podstawił pod nos siedzącemu już Potterowi.

— Wypij to.

— Nie. Chcę jasno myśleć.

Chłopak wstał i oparł się na ramieniu Draco, który objął go w pasie, starając się nie urazić.

— Sala.

— Dasz radę?

— Spróbowałbym nie — mruknął i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Voldemort czekał sam. Stał z rękami splecionymi na plecach i patrzył, jak wchodzą.

— Malfoy, won! — rozkazał.

Blondyn zatrzymał się w miejscu. Nigdy dotąd Czarny Pan nie zostawał sam z Potterem.

— WYNOCHA!

— Idź, Draco. — Harry puścił go i stanął pewniej o własnych siłach.

Ślizgon wyszedł i drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim głośno. Na korytarzu nadal czekał Severus z Hermioną i Krystianem.

— Gdzie Harry? — spytała dziewczyna. — Dlaczego nie jesteś z nim?

— Kazali mi wyjść. Oni są tam całkiem sami.

— Słucham? — Snape podszedł bliżej. — Nie ma tam ani śmierciożerców, ani ugryzionych?

— Nie, nikogo. Nawet Nagini.

— Co on planuje? — spytał Krystian.

— Może Harry wykorzysta jakoś sytuację. — Severus usiadł na ławie, stojącej tuż przy ścianie.

Wszyscy pozostali spojrzeli na niego, choć każdy z innym wyrazem twarzy.

— Ile jeszcze wytrzymasz, Harry Potterze? — zaczął Voldemort zaraz po wyjściu Malfoya. — Wytrwałeś sześć długich lat. Nie złamało cię cierpienie, czy to twoje, czy to innych. Niewola, zachowanie Rumuara względem Draco, nic cię nie złamało. Nie powiem, była przy tym niezła zabawa, jednak to nie jest to, czego chcę. Nie mogę cię zabić, bo dobrze obaj wiemy, jakby to się skończyło. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie mogę cie złamać. Znudziło mnie oglądanie twoich gryfońskich heroizmów. Prawdę powiedziawszy, całkowicie mnie znudziłeś. Nie zagrażasz mi. Nie teraz, gdy cała Anglia leży u moich stóp, dlatego...

Umilkł i zaczął krążyć wokół chłopaka. A Harry po prostu stał. Czekał. Voldemort uwielbiał zastraszać w ten sposób ludzi, którzy nie wiedzieli, z której strony może nadejść atak.

— Możesz opuścić dwór. Wszyscy możecie. Wampiry mogą zostać, jeśli chcą. Wiem, że niektórym się u mnie podoba. Jesteś wolny, Harry Potterze. Ty i cała twoja wataha.

Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta. To było podejrzane, i to bardzo.

— No idź! — ponaglił go gestem Lord.

Chłopak odwrócił się i opuścił salę. Severus na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi podniósł tylko głowę. Draco natychmiast podbiegł do Harry'ego i podparł go.

— Chcę usiąść — poprosił Potter.

Zajął ławkę tuż obok opiekuna.

— Czego chciał?

— Odświeżenie białej sali będzie teraz priorytetem.

— O czym ty bredzisz? — Draco usiadł obok i dotknął jego czoła.

— Tylko białej? — Severus jednak go zrozumiał.

— Myślę, że raczej wszystkich. Trochę nas jest.

— Dlaczego to zrobił?

— Nie wiem. To psychol. Ma milion pomysłów na minutę. Ale to i tak podejrzane. Coś chce w ten sposób osiągnąć. — Harry mówił coraz ciszej, w końcu oparł się o ramię Severusa i ucichł.

— _Mobilicorpus_. — Mężczyzna uniósł nieprzytomnego i przelewitował go do najbliższej sali z kominkiem.

Użył proszku Fiuu i wywołując adres, wkroczył w zielone płomienie. Draco oniemiał, słysząc cel, ale szybko zrobił to samo, nie czując najmniejszego oporu.

— A co z resztą? — dopytywała się Hermiona, dołączając do nich. — Krystian tu nie wejdzie. Nie dostał zaproszenia.

— I nie dostanie — mruknął Severus. — Draco, zajmij się nim do mojego powrotu. Idę po pozostałych, bo Granger wywierci mi dziurę w brzuchu.

I zniknął w płomieniach.

— Ja tylko zapytałam! — krzyknęła w ogień. — Gdyby pan powiedział, że pójdzie później, zrozumiałabym!

— On cię i tak nie słyszy. Nie musisz krzyczeć — zauważył chłodno Malfoy. — Nic tu się nie zmieniło.

Dopiero teraz Hermiona oprzytomniała. Stała tuż obok kominka w sporym laboratorium.

— Gdzie jesteśmy?

— To dwór mistrza Artura. Przepisał go Severusowi.

— Duży jest?

— Do Malfoy Manor mu daleko, ale powiedzmy, że jest spory.

W międzyczasie chłopak przykrył Harry'ego kocem i zabrał z kominka leżącą tam różdżkę.

— Nie możesz!

— To bezpańska różdżka. Do najprostszych zaklęć. Każdy może jej użyć, więc nie bądź taka oburzona. Wiele czystokrwistych rodzin ma w domach kilka takich różdżek, oczywiście jeśli je na to stać. Nie nosimy cały czas swoich, to niewygodne i niepraktyczne.


	6. Chapter 6

NIŻ II

niezbetowany

Cz. 2.3

— Co z nim?

— A może tak „wróciłem"? Słyszenie ciągle „co z nim" stało się nudne — burknął Draco, wstając z fotela przy oknie i podchodząc do ciągle śpiącego Alfy. — Jak widzisz śpi słodko, Severusie.

— Gdzie Granger? I reszta watahy?

— Zaprowadziłem ich do wschodniego skrzydła. Pewnie się rozpakowują i przygotowują na miłe, słoneczne wakacje.

— Jest środek zimy.

— No to ferie świąteczne. Wszystko jedno.

Draco wyraźnie był z jakiegoś powodu bardzo drażliwy i Snape miał zamiar ukrócić takie zachowanie młodego arystokraty.

— Malfoy, pamiętaj w czyim domu się teraz znajdujesz. Może i Harry jest waszym Alfą, ale to ja nadal jestem jego opiekunem. Jak na razie twoje zachowanie jest karygodne i wiem, że nie tak zostałeś wychowany — skarcił go i podszedł do Harry'ego, odsuwając na bok blondyna.

— Przepraszam, wujku. To się więcej nie powtórzy. — Pochylił głowę w skrusze.

— Poproś Neville'a o sprawdzenie laboratoriów i przygotowanie podstawowych eliksirów leczących. Reszta może zająć się posiłkiem. Chwilowo nie mamy skrzatów.

Draco poszedł wykonać polecenie Snape'a.

Severus rzucił na nieprzytomnego ciągle chłopaka czar diagnozujący. Nie podobał mu się stan Harry'ego, ale teraz miał większe pole manewru i na pewno to wykorzysta.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniłeś tu za bardzo, bo muszę skorzystać z toalety i mam zamiar trafić do niej za pierwszym razem — rzekł cicho Potter, otwierając oczy.

— Tobie to kaczka, albo basen, a nie wycieczki.

— Nie jest ze mną tak źle. Poradzę sobie — rzucił, unosząc się na łokciach i następnie siadając. — Widzisz?

— Już dawno się nauczyłem, że z głupotą Gryfonów nie należy walczyć, tylko pozwala się jej działać.

Kominek rozbłysł zielonym płomieniem i do komnaty wskoczyło ogromne, czarne psisko.

— Zapchlisz mi całe laboratorium! — wrzasnął Snape, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiary nawet się poruszyć.

Transformacja Syriusza przebiegł w ciągu ułamka sekundy i szerokie ramiona otoczyły Harry'ego.

— Witaj, Syriuszu — jęknął słabo, gdy uścisk okazał się za mocny.

— Opanuj się, Black. On jest ranny.

Mężczyzna natychmiast uwolnił lekko już pobladłego chrześniaka. Sześć lat mocno zmieniło Syriusza. Ciągłe zadania jakie otrzymywał od Zakonu spowodowały, że mięśnie wybijały mu się z koszuli. Nie był zagłodzony, ale przeciwnie wyglądał na wspaniale odżywionego i zadbanego.

— W porządku, Harry? Przepraszam. Tyle czasu cię nie widziałem i nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać.

— Będzie w porządku jak pomożecie mi dotrzeć do łazienki. Nie mam zamiaru korzystać z basenu, gdy w każdej chwili ktoś może tu wejść — odparł, opierając się na ramieniu chrzestnego i wstając przy jego pomocy.

Severus podparł go z drugiej i zaprowadzili wspólnie do toalety, która ku radości Pottera nie zmieniła swojej lokalizacji.

— Poczekaj tu na niego, a ja idę przygotować dla niego pokój. Będzie musiał odpoczywać.

— Nie ma sprawy. Gdzie mam się kierować?

— W stronę białej sali.

— Dobra! — Snape znikł gdzieś na korytarzu, a Black coś sobie uzmysłowił. — Gdzie jest biała sala?

W tym momencie drzwi do łazienki się otworzyły i Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

— W południowym skrzydle. Nie mów mi, że Severus nigdy cię tu nie zaprosił?

— No coś ty! Nigdy nawet nie wspominał o tym domu. Myślałem, że ma tylko Snape Manor.

Podparł Harry'ego i zaczęli powoli iść w kierunku wskazanym przez chłopaka.

— Nie wolałbyś noszy. Byłoby ci wygodniej.

— Nie. Chcę się trochę rozruszać, inaczej zardzewieję.

— Słucham? A co ty? Robot?

— Raczej dotychczas nie miałem zbytniej możliwości na spacery. A mój pokój nie był za duży — przypomniał mu o swoim wcześniejszym miejscu pobytu.

— Przepraszam.

— Nic się nie stało. Draco, nie zakradaj się — rzucił gdzieś w bok i z korytarza po prawej wyłonił się Malfoy.

Podparł z wolnej strony Harry'ego i w ciszy dotarli do białej sali.

— To nie jest sypialnia! Chyba nie masz zamiaru tu spać? To pracownia.

Weszli do kolejnego laboratorium według Syriusza. Jedna ze ścian składała się wyłącznie z wysokich okien.

— To jest mój pokój. I moja pracownia — odparł Harry, wskazując fotel tuż przy oknie.

Severus krzątał się w drugim krańcu komnaty.

— Na razie musi wystarczyć. Dam znać Albusowi, że potrzebujemy kilku skrzatów. A ty powinieneś się położyć. Najlepiej na najbliższy tydzień.

— Oczywiście, Severusie. — Wręcz zbył go. — Co z resztą?

— Już tu są. Poza wampirami. Nie zaprosiłem ich i nie mam takiego zamiaru.

Widząc brak reakcji na jego polecenie leżenia, Severus usiadł w drugim fotelu. Palcami wystukiwał jakiś skomplikowanie trudny takt. Draco przełknął i czekał. Był bardzo ciekaw kto przetrwa tę cichą potyczkę.

— Będą tu spać, czy wrócą do dormitorium? Nie widzę sensu odsyłania ich do ojców, a matkom możemy przekazać, że są tutaj i mogą się z nimi w każdej chwili zobaczyć.

Harry niewiele sobie robił z zachowania Snape'a.

— To nie dworzec, Potter.

— Nie. To dom, który gości bardzo dużą rodzinę i musisz się przyzwyczaić na częstych gości. Co z jedzeniem?

— Nie wiem. Nie byłem jeszcze w kuchni.

— Ja pójdę — zaoferował się Syriusz.

— Nie będziesz się plątał po moim domu. Granger już pewnie w niej urzęduje — warknął Severus, wstając i przywołując koc.

Okrył nim nogi chłopaka, za co otrzymał słaby uśmiech.

— Lepiej by było gdybyś się położył. Musisz szybko odzyskać siły, bo...

— ... nie wiemy co on kombinuje. Wiem. Nie wiem natomiast, co planuje Rumuar, a nie panikuję jak ty. Spokojnie, Severusie. Co ma być, to będzie.

Nagłe pociągnięcie za stopę spowodowało, że spadł z hukiem na podłogę. Przejechał na plecach kilka metrów, uderzając bokiem o jeden ze stołów laboratoryjnych i zrzucając całą jego zawartość na siebie. Zatrzymał się pod przeciwległą ścianą, dysząc ciężko i starając się nie ruszyć. Jak łatwo było zapomnieć, że kajdany nie przestały tkwić na jego nodze.

Przy pomocy Syriusza szybko znalazł się we własnym łóżku, a Snape leczył nowe zranienia, tym razem tylko powierzchowne.

— Nudzi mu się — skwitował słabo wydarzenie Harry.

— Żadna nowość — burknął mistrz eliksirów, który już wielokrotnie był świadkiem podobnych sytuacji.

— To fakt. Severusie, zajmiesz się wszystkimi? Ja chyba jednak się prześpię.

— Chciałeś powiedzieć stracisz przytomność... — urwał, gdy ciało chłopaka zwiotczało.

— Zemdlał — zauważył Draco.

— Też cię przeciągnę po podłodze pełnej szkła z takimi ranami i takim osłabieniem. Zobaczymy jak długo będziesz przytomny.

— Co to było? — zapytał wreszcie Syriusz.

— Zaklęcie Czarnego Pana, które więzi Harry'ego. Może go używać z każdej odległości. Mówiłem ci o nim. Harry nazywa je kajdanami, bo wyczuwa obręcz wokół stopy.

Tłumaczenia Severusa były już bardziej spokojne. Po tylu latach i przeżyciach przestał odczuwać jakąkolwiek nienawiść do Blacka. Wyblakła prawie całkowicie, chociaż nadal potrafił mu nieźle dogryźć.

— On was tak naprawdę nie uwolnił — stwierdził Syriusz.

— Nie sądzę. Wszyscy uważamy, że to jakiś plan, ale jaki, to już trudno powiedzieć.

Kilka kolejnych dni minęło dla jednych pracowicie, dla innych nudnawo. Szczególnie dla jednej. Harry'ego denerwowało nadskakiwanie wszystkich. U Voldemorta nie mógł przyjmować gości poza Ronem i Hermioną. Teraz co chwilę ktoś wpadał. Z jednej strony mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo Severus go uziemił w łóżku, zabraniając prawie wszystkiego. Z drugiej chciał odpocząć. Po trzech dniach zareagował Severus. Widząc brak powrotu do zdrowia u swojego podopiecznego, ograniczył godziny odwiedzin do dwóch i to rozdzielonych na półgodzinne tury. Harry wcale mu się nie dziwił. Sam się wystraszył, gdy zobaczył się w lustrze. Podkrążone oczy, szara skóra, normalnie jakby balował przez ostatni tydzień. Odespał to przez kolejne dwa dni, ale potem zaczęła się nuda. Voldemort po pokazie nie odezwał się w żaden sposób. Rumuar podobnie, jakby w ogóle go w Harrym nie było.

— I jak tam? Lepiej się czujesz? — zapytał Syriusz, wchodząc do pokoju.

— Pytałeś o to rano i odpowiedź jest taka sama. Wspaniale. A jednak ciągle nie chcecie mnie wypuścić z łóżka.

— To dla twojego...

— Tak, wiem. Zdrowia. Bywałem już w gorszym stanie i nie chuchaliście na mnie jak na niemowlaka — żachnął się i wstał z łóżka, odrzucając pościel na bok.

Gdy tylko postawił nogi na podłodze i spróbował się wyprostować, zakręciło mu się w głowie. Ramię Syriusza objęło go opiekuńczo i posadziło z powrotem na łóżku.

— Jeśli już chcesz wstawać, to rób to powoli.

Harry był wdzięczny, że ojciec chrzestny odpuścił sobie wykład.

— Co robi reszta? Chyba lekcje już się skończyły.

— Większość wróciła do swoich dormitorii. Zrobiło się tu trochę ciszej. A Severus wreszcie przestanie...

— Nie kończ, Black i lepiej mi powiedz, dlaczego Harry jest blady jak pufek śnieżny. — Widząc zerkania dwójki na siebie nawzajem, dodał: — Albo nic nie mówcie. Przynajmniej nie będziecie kręcić.

Syriusz odsunął się od łóżka i pozwolił Severusowi zająć się chłopakiem. Przez kilka minut mężczyzna oglądał rany i smarował je nową dawką maści leczniczej. Potem nałożył świeże opatrunki. Na koniec umył ręce i stanął przed Harrym.

— Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć co robisz? — zapytał ostro.

Potter spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Ja też i dlaczego pytam ciebie. Od kilku dni twój rdzeń magiczny nie wykazuje poprawy. Tak samo jest z ciałem. Większość tych ran powinna być na etapie zabliźniania, a tak nie jest. Czy ty je specjalnie otwierasz?

— CO? — Syriusz przyskoczył do nich. — Chyba żartujesz! Harry nigdy by się nie okaleczał!

— To dlaczego nadal jest osłabiony? Rany się nie goją.

— Przepraszam. Nie kłóćcie się. — Szept chłopaka natychmiast ich uciszył.

— Harry? — Syriusz podszedł do niego i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. — Czy ty sam się krzywdzisz.

— Nie. Ja tylko...

— Wyjdź, Black — nakazał nagle Severus.

— Nie ma mowy!

— Ta rozmowa ciebie nie dotyczy. Wyjdź, albo sam cię stąd usunę.

— Kim jesteś, że pozwalasz sobie na takie zachowanie, Snape? — Zerwał się z łóżka i stanął przed nim.

— Gdybyś zapomniał, Black, jego prawnym opiekunem i osobą, która była przy nim przez ostatnie kilka lat. A ta rozmowa będzie dotyczyła sprawy, którą znamy tylko ja i Harry. Wyjdź więc, jeśli łaska.

— Idź, Syriuszu. To naprawdę nie dotyczy ciebie. I tak masz już dość spraw na głowie.

Black chciał się sprzeciwić, jednak na proszące spojrzenie chrześniaka skapitulował. Wyszedł z komnaty, a Severus rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.

— Czy teraz potwierdzisz moje podejrzenia?

— Tak. To Kamień.

— Nie pozwala ci się zregenerować? Nigdy dotąd tego nie robił.

— To ja nigdy dotąd tego nie robiłem. Wstrzymuję całą moją magię i przesyłam ją bezpośrednio do Kamienia. Nie przypuszczałem, że to tak się skończy.

— Nie domyślałeś się, że to właśnie magia czarodzieja przyśpiesza regenerację. Bez magii w twoim ciele mikstury to nawet nie żywność. Mogłeś się otruć przy najprostszym eliksirze leczącym. One potrzebują magii. Nie wiem po co to robisz, ale zaprzestań tego na jakiś czas. Gdy wyzdrowiejesz, będzie ci prościej.

— Dziękuję, Severusie. I przepraszam za kolejny kłopot.

— W pewnym sensie nadal jesteś dzieckiem. Głupim, durnym, niepokornym bachorem, który nigdy o nic nie zapyta tylko robi swoje — warknął na niego chłodno, ale jego zatroskane oczy przeczyły złości. — Pójdę po tego pchlarza zanim coś mi zepsuje.


	7. Chapter 7

Nowe Inne Życie II

Cz. 3.1

Syriusz wrócił już bez Severusa i zajął krzesło koło łóżka Harry'ego. Musiał otrzymać kilka „bardzo delikatnych" uwag od Snape'a , bo nie chciał przytulać Pottera, co normalnie pewnie by zrobił.

— Co tam u ciebie, Syriuszu? — zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się lekko, widząc jak mężczyzna stara się powstrzymywać.

— W porządku. Ostatnio byłem... cóż nie mogę ci zdradzić... ale było tam okropnie zimno. Załatwiałem coś dla Zakonu, ale jeśli jeszcze raz mnie wyślą w takie miejsce, to zażądam wakacji w tropikach w ramach rekompensaty. Nawet Remus nie potrafił tam długo wytrzymać.

Harry warknął, słysząc imię eks-wilkołaka, ale zaraz się opamiętał.

— O co chodzi, Harry? — Black spojrzał na niego. — Dawno się nie widziałeś z Remusem. Mogę go któregoś dnia przyprowadzić, jeśli chcesz?

— Nawet się nie waż! Ma zakaz przekraczania tego domu! A także Snape Manor! Nie chcę go widzieć! —Uniósł się do siadu, gniotąc w dłoniach pościel.

— Dlaczego? Przecież to Remus, przyjaciel twojego taty. Widziałeś go na zdjęciach w albumie, pokazywałem ci go tyle razy, gdy mnie odwiedzałeś.

Harry spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.

— Nic ci nie powiedział, prawda? Przez te sześć lat nie powiedział nawet słowa prawdy?

— O czym ty mówisz, Harry? Remus był twoim nauczycielem, przecież go znasz. Jest łagodny jak baranek, no chyba, że jest pełnia, to wtedy różnie bywa.

— Remus Lupin od sześciu lat nie jest wilkołakiem. Sam go wyleczyłem. Tego też ci nie powiedział?

— Co? Likantropia jest nieuleczalna.

— Nie dla mnie. Zagrażał mi i musiałem go w jakiś sposób usunąć z drogi.

Harry uspokoił się trochę. Nie chciał wyładowywać się na, jak widać nieświadomym, ojcu chrzestnym.

— Zagrażał? Czym? Chyba nie chciał cię ugryźć? — Syriusz wstał.

— Oj, chciał i zrobił to. — Harry odsunął kołnierz koszuli i pokazał mu bliznę po ukąszeniu. — Miałem wtedy sześć lat. Nawet go nie widziałem jak mnie zaatakował. Severus był przy tym i to on się mną potem zaopiekował. Gdzie wtedy był ten cudownie łagodny Remus, Syriuszu?

Black był blady jak prześcieradło. Nogi się pod nim ugięły i usiadł z powrotem na krześle.

— Okłamywał mnie tyle czasu...

— Przykro mi. Severus nigdy mi nie mówił, że jesteś razem z nim, bo pewnie bym ci napisał list, albo przesłał wiadomość w inny sposób.

— Snape nie wiedział. Nigdy nie lubił się z Remusem, a Lupin też nie chciał mieć z nim kontaktu. Teraz już wiem dlaczego. Gdyby Snape go zobaczył, to pewnie wszystko by mi powiedział. Muszę iść. — Wstał nagle i potargał włosy Harry'ego. — Chyba czeka mnie dziś bardzo długa rozmowa.

— Tyko go nie zabij. Wtedy naprawdę mieliby by powód zamknąć się znów w Azkabanie.

— Tak łatwo mnie tam nie zabiorę. Przyzwyczaiłem się do wolności. Mam zamiar wydać pieniądze z zadośćuczynienia w jakiś tropikach. — Zaśmiał się i pożegnał z chrześniakiem.

Od chwili, gdy Harry przestał przesyłać swoją magię do Kamienia, czuł się o wiele lepiej. Mikstury podane przez opiekuna lepiej działały i rany zaczęły się goić. Kolejne dwa dni pokazały poprawę i Severus pozwolił mu na opuszczenie pokoju, ale nie budynku.

— Dla twojego organizmu nawet przeciąg może być teraz groźny — ostrzegł, narzucając mu na ramiona sweter.

— Zrobiłeś się ostatnio strasznie opiekuńczy — zauważył Harry z uśmiechem.

— Tu mogę, Czarny Pan nie widzi — bronił się.

— Tego nigdy nie bądź pewien, Severusie. — Poprawił sweter, wzdychając. — On ciągle patrzy i bardzo dobrze wie o twoim uczuciu względem mnie. Już nie raz to wykorzystał.

Podszedł do Severusa i oparł głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Mężczyzna pogłaskał go uspokajająco, a następnie przytulił.

— Jeszcze trochę, Severusie. Jeszcze trochę — szepnął Harry, odsuwając się od niego.

Zatrzymała go dłoń mężczyzny na jego ramieniu.

— Cokolwiek planujesz, obiecaj mi, że wyjdziesz z tego cało.

Harry spojrzał na niego smutno, zaraz potem spuścił wzrok. W Severusie zaczął kiełkować strach.

— Niestety tego nie mogę obiecać.

— Harry...

— Przykro mi, Severusie. Nie mam na to wpływu. Naprawdę chcę już tylko mieć spokój. Cena, którą będę musiał za to zapłacić, nie jest ważna. Pragnę tylko pozbyć się Voldemorta.

Zostawił Severusa, który odszedł od drzwi i stanął przy oknie. Strach trzymał go już mocno w garści. Mężczyzna nie wiedział, co mógł jeszcze zrobić, by jakoś ochronić tego chłopaka. Los jakby sprzysiągł się przeciwko niemu.

— Severusie, jesteś tu? Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. — W drzwiach pojawił się Neville w białym fartuchu, na którego widok Severus tylko westchnął.

Pewne nawyki Longbottoma niestety trudne były do wyplenienia. Zwłaszcza te nabyte u Artura.

— Co znowu? — Ruszył w jego stronę.

— Cokolwiek robię on ciągle jest niestabilny. Proponowałbym pracę w dwójkę. Nie jestem w stanie jednocześnie pilnować temperatury ognia i czasu wrzucania składników. Przydałaby mi się pomoc, a chwilowo Hermiona jest zajęta.

Severus wskazał korytarz, by ruszył pierwszy.

— Szkoda, że gadulstwo przeszło na ciebie, Neville. Artur spokojnie mógł zabrać go ze sobą — mruknął pod nosem. — Byłoby tak cudownie pracować w ciszy.

Harry spacerował po posiadłości. Nie musiał nawet wychodzić na zewnątrz. Cały budynek był na tyle duży by mógł służyć na spacery. Długie korytarze z jednej strony otwarte były na ogrody dzięki ogromnym oknom, z drugiej strony posiadały tylko drzwi. Sama odległość jednych od drugich wskazywała jak duże pokoje kryły się za nim.

Chłopak przystanął, czując nagły ból w piersi. Musiał się oprzeć, gdy duszności omal nie zwaliły go z nóg. Jednak przegrał, jak zwykle. Upadł na kolana, jedna ręką szarpiąc koszulę, jakby to mogło pomóc. Bezskutecznie zresztą.

— Harry! — Krzyk pełen paniki u Draco nie był niczym nowym.

Blondyn dopadł do niego, zmuszając do położenia się na podłodze i ułożenia głowy na jego kolanach. Cierpliwie czekał aż atak przejdzie, odsuwając włosy ze spoconego czoła Harry'ego troskliwym gestem. Teraz nie było sensu zadawać pytań chłopakowi, na które musiałby odpowiadać słownie. Potter i tak nie miałby jak, ledwo łapiąc oddech.

— Mogę kogoś zawołać? Zanieślibyśmy cię do łóżka?

Harry zaprzeczył. Grymas na twarzy Draco aż zbyt jasno mówił, co o tym myśli. Tym razem atak nie okazał litości i gdy wreszcie wypuścił go ze swych szponów, chłopak był wyczerpany. Przy pomocy Malfoya wstał, oddychając już w miarę spokojnie.

— Domyślam się, że mam o tym zapomnieć?

— Gdybyś był tak miły. — Harry wznowił swój spacer jakby nic się nie stało.

— To cię zabija — rzucił dosyć ostro Draco.

— Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem?

Wybuch Harry'ego zszokował go tak bardzo, że aż zatrzymał się w miejscu. Potter zniknął za zakrętem, a gdy Malfoy w końcu się ocknął i podbiegł jego już nie było.

Harry bardzo dobrze wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Nie miał zamiaru nikogo martwić, ale tak jak mówił Severusowi, naprawdę miał już dość. Odpowiedzialność go przytłaczała. Musiał być odpowiedzialny za tyle osób i to nie tylko ze swojego stada. Wampirami zbytnio się nie przejmował. Przetrwały tyle czasu, przeżyją i jego. Ich związek w tej sprawie nadal był dla niego zagadką.

— _Coś__ostatnio__dużo__myślisz._

Po tak długim milczeniu usłyszenie w myślach Rumuara było nawet zabawne.

— _Czyżbyś__się__nudził?__Brak__atrakcji__do__oglądania?_

— _Coś w tym rodzaju._

— _Czego__chcesz?_ — Harry nie dał się tak łatwo zwieść miłym usposobieniem wilczej natury. — _Bez__powodu__byś__się__nie__odezwał._

— _Myślę, że nadszedł czas na połączenie naszych planów._

— _Jakich__planów?__Nie__mam__zamiaru__nic__z__tobą__robić.__Ostatnio__doprowadziło__to__do__katastrofy__w__całej__Anglii__i__niestety__skutki__nadal__trwają._

Usiadł zmęczony w oranżerii Severusa. Cudowne miejsce pełne roślin, które Neville nie tak dawno zmienił w swój ogród. Wiele rzadkich gatunków wzbogaciło zbiory obu mistrzów eliksirów. To była jego pierwsza wizyta w tym odmienionym miejscu.

— _O__szczegóły__musisz__zapytać__Neville__'__a.__On__stoi__za__częścią__związaną__z__eliksirami.__Głównym__celem__jest__pozbycie__się__Voldemorta,__prawda?_

— _Tak, ale co ma z tym wspólnego Neville? Od kiedy to planujesz?_

— _Od__jakiegoś__czasu.__Początkowo__chciałem__namówić__Severusa,__ale__potem__Artur__wziął__kolejnego__ucznia._ — Rumuar aż się palił, chcąc powiedzieć mu wszystko na raz. — _To__było__jak__Gwiazdka.__Potrzebowałem__świeżego__umysłu,__a__bałem__się,__że__Severus__już__nie__potrafi__spojrzeć__z__innej__strony__na__pewne__sprawy._

— _Przecież__oni__pracują__nad__eliksirem,__który__ma__cię__usunąć__ze__mnie_— zauważył spokojnie Harry. — _Nie__przeraża__cię__to?_

— _Nie. Ten eliksir także będzie mi potrzebny. Neville pracuje nad podobnym, ale o przeciwnym działaniu._

Harry poskładał nagle wszystkie części układanki.

— _Chcesz__przejść__do__innego__ciała.__Chcesz__przejąć__ciało__Voldemorta!_

— _Zgadza się, ale najpierw muszę pozbyć się z niego duszy właściciela i chcę byś mi w tym pomógł._

— Harry? Co ty tutaj robisz? Myślałam, że masz leżeć. — Pojawienie się Hermiony wybiło go na chwilę z rozmowy, ale uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Spacerowałem. Severus mi pozwolił — odparł

— _Jak__tam__przyjaciele?__Przydali__się,__prawda?_ — wtrącił się Rumuar, śmiejąc cicho.

— Ugryzłeś ich specjalnie?

Hermiona coś do niego mówiła, ale Harry był zajęty kłótnią z wilkiem, by jej słuchać.

— _Nie__miałem__zamiaru__zostawić__cię__samego.__Aż__tak__okrutny__nie__jestem..._

— _Tak,__widziałem__jak__łagodny__potrafisz__być._ — Wściekł się, gdy przypomniał sobie jak ten traktował Draco podczas pełni.

— _Och,__przestań!__Mnie__też__się__coś__należy.__Młoda__cię__woła__ — _odwrócił jego uwagę.

Hermiona próbowała od jakiejś chwili zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Wszystko dobrze, Harry? Nagle zacząłeś ciężko oddychać.

— Kłócę się z Rumuarem. Przyznał się właśnie do czegoś i mam ochotę wypruć z niego flaki, ale musiałbym to zrobić sobie, więc ta opcja mnie nie interesuje.

— Mogę uśpić Draco Wywarem Żywej Śmierci na czas kolejnej pełni i nie będzie mógł reagować na wezwanie.

Warczenie wyrwało się z gardła Pottera bez jego woli.

— Chyba mu się ten pomysł nie spodobał. — Zaśmiała się. — Może jeszcze mu uświadomię, że tym razem dostaniesz wywar tojadowy i raczej nic nie zrobi.

Kolejne warczenie, tym razem trochę słabsze, wyrwało się z krtani Harry'ego.

— Myślę, że pomysł jest dobry — stwierdził chłodno chłopak. — Przy okazji Draco też odpocznie.

— _Nie__zrobisz__mi__tego!__Obiecuję,__że__nie__zrobię__mu__tym__razem__nic__okrutnego._

— _Musiałbym być idiotą gdybym się zgodzić na ustępstwo. Zapomnij._

Zepchnął jaźń wilka najgłębiej jak potrafił i uśmiechnął się do Hermiony.

— Próbował się targować. Co robią inni? Jak tam w szkole? — zmienił temat.

— W miarę spokojnie jak na sytuację. Jesteśmy ignorowani jak zawsze, ciągle nosimy Znaki i nadal się nas boją.

— Chciałbym chociaż na jeden dzień wrócić do Hogwartu — westchnął Harry, opierając się o ławkę.

— To chodź jutro z nami. Dyrektor chciałby cię zobaczyć, a wielu uczniów też, choćby dlatego by zobaczyć, że Harry Potter się nie poddał.

— Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. — Severus wyłonił się nagle z bocznej alejki ogrodu. — Jeden dzień, Harry. Niestety na dłużej nie mogę ci pozwolić. Jesteś drugi na liście, jeśli chodzi o mrocznych czarodziei.

— Nie jestem... — chciał zaprzeczyć, ale zamilkł. — Jestem jak widać.

— Przykro mi.

— Och, przestań — mruknął, podchodząc do Severusa. — A ty który jesteś w rankingu?

— Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Idź, przygotuj się na jutro. Weźmiesz ze sobą Draco. Jemu też się przyda odmiana.

Stali tak naprzeciw siebie i patrzyli sobie w oczy.

— Spotkamy się po zajęciach przy twoich kwaterach. Dobrze, Severusie?

— Zgoda. Acha! — Przypomniał coś sobie nagle Snape. — Neville kazał ci przekazać, że wszystko gotowe. Wiesz o co chodzi?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i przez chwilę zalśniły złotem. Długi skowyt drgał w jego krtani minutę lub dwie nim chłopak powstrzymał Rumuara przed przejmowaniem jego ciała.

— Harry?

— Wszystko w porządku. Zaraz pójdę do Neville'a.

Odwrócił się i chciał ruszyć do wyjścia, gdy ręka Severusa znów go powstrzymała.

— Nie powiesz mi?

Harry spuścił głowę i pokiwał przecząco. Wolał nic nie mówić. Nie wiedział jak powiedzie się jego plan wraz z połączeniem pomysłu Rumuara. Nie chciał dawać złudnej nadziei Severusowi, by potem ją brutalnie zdeptać.

— Muszę porozmawiać z Nevillem.

Dłoń zniknęła, a Harry wyszedł z oranżerii.

— Nie wiem co on planuje, ale nie podoba mi się to — odezwał się nagle Severus, zwracając do Hermiony. — On chce zniszczyć Czarnego Pana za wszelką cenę, nawet swego życia.

— Wiemy, profesorze. My wszyscy to wiemy. — Hermiona stanęła obok niego i wraz z Severusem obserwowała jak Harry odchodzi długim korytarzem. — Boimy się, że koniec tej wojny będzie oznaczał śmierć Harry'ego.

— Nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł

— Już mi to mówiłeś! Chcę iść. Koniec dyskusji. Idziesz czy zostajesz?

Cicha kłótnia pomiędzy Draco i Harrym była obserwowana przez Severusa, czekającego przy kominku, którym mieli przenieść się do kwater mistrza eliksirów w szkole.

— Nie zostawię cię na pastwę tych hien — burknął Draco, idąc za nim w stronę profesora.

— Jakie hieny? Tam będą tylko uczniowie.

— Właśnie o nich mówię.

— Cisza! — przerwał im wreszcie Snape, zanim przerodziłoby się to w coś gorszego. — Chodźcie, nie mam zamiaru spóźnić się na własne zajęcia.

Posłusznie usłuchali. Pewne rzeczy jednak się nie zmieniły. Karcący głos Severusa potrafił usadzić każdego na miejscu, nawet tą dwójkę.

Chociaż Harry nie przepadał za transportem kominkowym, to i tak nie miał wyboru. Gdyby miał przebywać dłużej w Hogwarcie namówiłby Severusa na podróż pociągiem, ale na jeden dzień to nie wchodziło w grę. Wypadł po drugiej stronie, lądując na kolanach na twardej, kamiennej podłodze.

— Mógłbyś dać tutaj dywan — mruknął, pocierając kolana, gdy Snape dołączył do niego wraz z Draco.

— Żeby spowodować pożar? Raczej nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru. Idźcie na lekcje. Hermiona ma teraz transmutację.

Severus ruszył na swoje lekcje, a Draco z Harrym skierowali się na drugie piętro. McGonagall jeszcze nie było, a uczniowie umilkli, gdy zobaczyli nową dwójkę.


	8. Chapter 8

Nowe Inne Życie II

CZ. 3.2

Młodsze roczniki znały Pottera jedynie z gazet, lecz akurat ten rocznik pamiętał Gryfona, gdy uczęszczał jeszcze do szkoły. Jego stado uśmiechało się, a pozostali nie bardzo wiedzieli co zrobić.

Potter był, kim był. Z jednej strony wszyscy wiedzieli, że to on ma ich uratować przed Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, ale z drugiej przez ostatnie sześć lat stał po stronie Czarnego Pana. Nie znano wszystkich szczegółów, a to powodowało, że bano się go.

Draco i Harry usiedli w ostatniej ławce i czekali na profesorkę. Gdy nic nie wskazywało na to, by Gryfon miał zamiar zrobić coś strasznego, uczniowie uspokoili się trochę.

— Proszę schować książki, dziś zrobimy sobie zajęcia praktyczne. — Nagłe wejście McGonagall spowodowało małe poruszenie.

Każdy uczeń jednak natychmiast wykonał polecenie. Nauczycielka podeszła do swojego biurka i odwróciła się do klasy. Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy spostrzegła dwóch dodatkowych uczniów

— Pan Potter? Pan Malfoy?

— Dzień dobry, pani profesor. Proszę się nami nie przejmować. Jesteśmy dziś raczej gościnnie. — Uśmiechnął się do niej Harry, wstając. — Dłuższej przepustki raczej nie dostaniemy.

— Czy był pan u dyrektora?

— Pójdę na następnej lekcji. Chciałem zobaczyć jak to jest wrócić, proszę pani.

Minerwa uniosła brwi, ale nie skomentowała tego.

— Proszę odwiedzić także panią Pomfrey. Będzie uradowana.

— Jeżeli tylko nie przykuje mnie do łóżka na najbliższy tydzień, to mogę przemyśleć tę propozycję.

Klasa wybuchnęła śmiechem i przełamała w ten sposób barierę.

— Wracajmy zatem do zajęć! — McGonagall wróciła do swego zwykłego zachowania. — Proszę przygotować różdżki. Przed sobą macie — wykonała drobny ruch dłonią i na ławkach pojawiły się kule — szkło. Pod koniec zajęć chciałabym zobaczyć co z niego zrobicie. Potraktujcie to jako test.

Cichy jęk przeszedł przez salę, a rzadko kto lubił niezapowiedziane sprawdziany. Draco wyjął różdżkę, którą znalazł w dworze i czytając bezgłośnie instrukcję, ćwiczył ruchy.

Harry rozglądał się po klasie. On nie miał różdżki, więc na razie powstrzymał się od zaklęć. Severus obiecał mu zakup nowej, ale chwilowo nie ryzykowali pojawienia się na Pokątnej. Nie wiadomo było jak ludzie zareagują na pojawienie się Harry'ego Pottera.

— Panie Potter? — McGonagall stanęła przy jego ławce. — Czy coś nie w porządku? Nie chcesz spróbować?

Klasa przerwała ćwiczenia i zerkała ukradkiem w ich stronę.

— Nie mam różdżki, panie profesor.

— Dlaczego? Należy zawsze mieć ją przy sobie, szczególnie w takich czasach.

Harry spojrzał na Draco, a potem na Hermionę, którzy czekali co powie.

— Nie mam różdżki od sześciu lat. Voldemort ją spalił bym nie mógł się mu sprzeciwić.

Profesorka sapnęła zszokowana. Ta wiadomość widocznie do niej nie dotarła.

— Jak więc udało ci się rzucać przez ten czas wszystkie te zaklęcia, które opisuje „_Prorok_"?

Wszyscy czekali w napięciu na odpowiedź Gryfona.

— Spora ich ilość została wymyślona. Inna w ogóle nie została wspomniana. A prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie zaatakowałem zaklęciem zabijającym — odparł.

— Kłamiesz! — krzyknął któryś z uczniów.

Klasa była mieszana i Harry rozpoznał na szacie krzyczącego emblemat Ravenclawu.

— Dlaczego miałbym? — odparł na pytanie pytaniem. — Wszystko co czytacie w tym szmatławcu w większości jest spreparowane przez ludzi Voldemorta.

— Mówiłam wam to tyle razy! — Wtrąciła się Hermiona. — Ta gazeta zawsze oczerniała Harry'ego. Nigdy nie pisała prawdy o atakach.

— Próbujecie się wykpić! Nie chcecie by ktoś widział w was śmierciożerców, a przecież nimi jesteście. Zabijacie mugoli dla zabawy!

Wataha zerwała się na nogi, przekrzykując się nawzajem. Rozgorzała nagle dyskusja o to, kto ma rację. McGonagall nie starała się ich uspokoić i Harry przypuszczał, że takie sceny nie są pierwszy raz.

— Spokój — nakazał Harry, nawet nie podnosząc głosu, choć jego barwa uległa zmianie.

I oczywiście zadziałało, wszyscy pogryzienie spojrzeli w tej samej chwili na niego.

— Usiądźcie — polecił spokojnie i stado usiadło.

Normalni uczniowie przełknęli głośno, widząc taki posłuch.

— Dziękuję, panie Potter. Resztę także proszę o spokój — odparła spokojnie, wdzięczna za zapanowaniem nad sytuacją. — Nie ma powodu do kłótni.

— Jak to nie ma? Oni mordują ludzi! — Nie dawał za wygraną Krukon.

— Nikt z mojego stada nie zabił człowieka — odezwał się Harry. — Tak, wampiry są brutalne, ale także nikogo nie zamordowały. Reszta to sprawka pozostałych zwolenników Czarnego Pana, a za nich nie mogę odpowiadać.

Krukon milczał, patrząc na niego i myśląc nad jego odpowiedzią.

— Czy ty naprawdę go pokonasz?

— Nie wiem, ale będę się starał.

— Zrobisz wszystko by nas od niego uwolnić?

Harry westchnął, gdy Hermiona jęknęła, już domyślając się jego odpowiedzi.

— Tak, wszystko.

— Zajmiesz jego miejsce? Zostaniesz kolejnym mrocznym czarodziejem? — zapytał nagle jakiś Ślizgon, za co otrzymał szturchańca od sąsiada.

Harry prychnął rozbawiony smutno tym pytaniem.

— Niestety muszę cię zmartwić. Już jestem mrocznym czarodziejem, ale nie. Nie mam zamiaru zająć miejsca Voldemorta, chcę go tylko wyeliminować. To wszystko.

— Jak? Nie masz nawet różdżki.

Potter po krótki zastanowieniu zdecydował się na pokaz. Jeżeli to przekona tę garstkę uczniów, to może zaczną inaczej traktować jego watahę.

Uniósł dłoń do ust i ugryzł się w nią. Aktywował Kamień, rozsmarowywując swoją krew na ich wnętrzu. Krąg alchemiczny pojawił się pomiędzy nimi prawie natychmiast. Wiedział, że jedynie on go widzi, więc nie przejmował się. Skierował go na szklaną kulę i rzucił, w sobie tylko znany sposób, zaklęcie transmutacyjne. Kula zniknęła, a na jej miejscu leżał teraz miecz, lśniący na ostrych krawędziach tęczowymi rozbłyskami.

— Może i nie mam różdżki, ale nie jestem bezbronny.

Podniósł stworzoną broń i podszedł do Krukona, który chciał się cofnąć, ale zatrzymała go jego własna ławka. Ostrze cicho brzęczało, jakby sam ruch powietrza powodowało, że wpadał w wibrację. Harry położył go na ławce stojącego niczym posąg Krukona. Nie odzywając się więcej, wrócił na swoje miejsce.

— Kryształowy miecz? Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś bardziej pokazowego? — mruknął Draco, gdy wszystko zaczęło wracać w miarę do normalności.

Nauczycielka wznowiła zajęcia już z większą pewnością.

Harry chciał już tylko wyjść. Nagle przeszła mu cała ochota na pobyt w szkole. Siedział koło Draco, ale jego myśli były daleko. Nie mógł jednak opuścić szkoły, skoro obiecał Severusowi, że spotka się z nim przy jego komnatach po zajęciach. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie niepokoić opiekuna. Poczuł się nagle zmęczony. Westchnął cicho i położył głowę na ławce.

— Wszystko w porządku? — szepnął zaniepokojony takim jego zachowaniem Draco.

— Tak — mruknął Harry niechętnie.

— Na pewno? Możemy w każdej chwili wyjść.

— Nie chcę robić znów zamieszania. Poczekam — powiedział cicho, by nie zwrócić uwagi nauczycielki, ale miał ochotę zrobić to, co proponował Draco.

— Jesteś okropny — warknął na niego wyraźnie zły Malfoy. — Chodź, idziemy.

Pociągnął go za ramię, zmuszając do wstania. Oczywiście jego zachowanie zwróciło uwagę całej reszty.

— Przepraszamy, pani profesor. Muszę wyjść — wytłumaczył się szybko Potter i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Czy coś się stało, panie Potter? — zapytał McGonagall.

— Nie, muszę wyjść. Nic więcej. Draco, ty zostań. Spotkamy się przy chimerze.

Odprawiony w ten sposób Ślizgon nie miał innego wyjścia jak zająć z powrotem miejsce.

Harry wyszedł na korytarz i odetchnął. Właśnie w tej chwili przypomniała mu się rozmowa z Neville'em. Plan Rumuara miał spore szanse powodzenie, ale tylko jeśli połączy swoje działania z jego. Jednak nadal pozostawało pytanie, dlaczego Rumuar chce ciało Voldemorta? Zażycie obu eliksirów w odpowiednim momencie nie było problemem, ale nadal nie wiedział czy chce to zrobić.

Nadal czuł się zmęczony i zastanawiał się czy to przez Kamień. Dotąd tak błahe czary nie wyczerpywały go.

Miał jakieś piętnaście minut spokoju do końca lekcji, więc skierował się powoli w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Miał chwilę czasu dla siebie i zamierzał ją wykorzystać. Spacer był czymś co przez ostatnie sześć lat mu brakowało.

— Harry...

Ten głos może nie rozpoznałby wszędzie, ale i tak był dla niego bardzo pamiętny. Odwrócił się do jego właściciela, prostując się i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Mężczyzna przed nim uśmiechał się do niego lekko, ale i tak nie zwiódł tym chłopaka. Harry obserwował uważnie każdy jego ruch, choć teraz już nie stanowił dla niego żadnego zagrożenia.

— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać — odezwał się, zatrzymując naprzeciw Harry'ego.

— Nie mamy o czym.

— Chciałem cię przeprosić za wszystko, co musiałeś z mojego powodu przejść.

— Nie przyjmę od ciebie przeprosin. Odejdź i nie pokazuj mi się więcej na oczy — rzucił ostro i cofnął się o krok, by zwiększyć pomiędzy nimi dystans. — Nadal cię nienawidzę i raczej nigdy się to nie zmieni.

— Ale Harry! Ja... Wtedy...

Słowa mężczyzny zaczęły docierać do Pottera jakby zza grubej ściany. Przed oczami zaczęły latać mu czarne plamy i przetarł je, zataczając się na pobliską ścianę.

— Harry!

Zanim stracił przytomność, poczuł jak zostaje złapany i podtrzymany przed upadkiem.

— Nie powiedziałeś mi! Kłamałeś w żywe oczy! I nadal chcesz bym ci ufał?

Głośna, chociaż chwilowo jednostronna, kłótnia obudziła Harry'ego. Od razu rozpoznał Syriusza, choć parawan zasłaniał mu widok. Podniósł się do siadu. Ból w piersi dał o sobie natychmiast znać, ale był na tyle słaby, że wytrzymał robiąc płytsze oddechy.

— Black, zamknij się! — Otóż i Severus wkroczył do akcji. — Obudziłeś go!

Powrót do starych nawyków opiekuna, jeśli chodzi o czary monitorujące, jakoś Harry'ego nie zdziwił. Parawan został odsunięty i Severus podszedł do łóżka w towarzystwie pani Pomfrey.

— Jak tam, kochaneczku? Nawet godzina nie minęła i już wpadłeś do mnie. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego, już wykonując swoją pracę. — Boli cię coś?

Spojrzał na Severusa.

— Nie, jestem tylko zmęczony — skłamał po części.

W tej chwili z drugiej strony łóżka podszedł Syriusz, przytulając go mocnym uściskiem. Harry jęknął z bólu i mężczyzna natychmiast go wypuścił zatroskany.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem tak mocno.

Harry jednak starał się złapać oddech, który dostarczył by trochę tlenu do jego płuc. Z ust wyrwało się charczenie i opadł na poduszkę, otwierając je niczym ryba wyjęta z wody.

— Co mu jest! — krzyknął przerażony Syriusz.

Severus wyprostował Harry'ego, by rozszerzyć objętość płuc, a gdy to nie przyniosło pożądanych efektów, rzucił jedyne zaklęcie, które mogło pomóc.

— _Anapneo!_

Dostarczenie powietrza bezpośrednio do płuc pomogło jedynie na chwilę, ale Severus nie powstrzymał się na jednym. Przy pomocy Poppy rzucali je na przemian, dopóki stan chłopaka nie poprawił się na tyle, by zaczął spokojnie sam oddychać.

Harry przymknął oczy, odpoczywając po ataku i przedłużając czas odpowiedzi na pytanie opiekuna, które ten na pewno zada.

— Harry, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że nadal masz ataki? — Zaczęło się, choć w głosie Severusa wyraźnie słychać było troskę, gdy odgarniał z jego czoła włosy i przemywał je mokrą szmatką. — Dlaczego znów cierpisz w samotności?

Wszyscy dookoła patrzyli na niego zatroskali, a on tak tego nie lubił. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział czemu tak się źle czuł. Tylko dlaczego atak nadszedł tak szybko? Powinien mieć spokój jeszcze przez co najmniej półtora tygodnia. Kolejny problem na jego i tak sporej liście. Podniósł się i spróbował wstać z łóżka.

— A ty dokąd? — Severus zagrodził mu drogę, a dłoń Syriusza znalazła się nagle na jego ramieniu.

Obaj mężczyźni zmusili go do powrotu do łóżka.

— Zostaniesz w nim aż do końca moich zajęć. Potem wrócimy do domu — nakazał Severus.

— Mógłby tu zostać parę dni. Na pewno macie sporo obowiązków, a ja przecież mogłabym się nim odpowiednio zająć — zaproponowała Pomfrey. — Jest wyczerpany i potrzebuje odpoczynku. No i tutaj są wszyscy z jego stada, będzie się czuł tu pewniej.

Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego.

— Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł. Szczególnie jeśli wiadomo kim aktualnie jest Harry. Może być aresztowany przez każdego ze stron z tego samego powodu.

— Hogwart jest bezpieczny, Severusie — odezwał się nagle ktoś za nimi.

Harry spojrzał na dyrektora zdziwiony. Nie słyszał go, gdy ten się zbliżał.

— Obu wam przyda się odpoczynek w zamku. Normalne posiłki, komnaty na miejscu, nie ma potrzeby ciągle się aportować by porozmawiać.


	9. Chapter 9

Nowe Inne Życie II

Cz. 3.3

Severus wyraził zgodę, więc Harry nie miał wyboru. Dumbledore poczekał, aż wszyscy opuszczą szpital, i usiadł obok łóżka chłopaka na wyczarowanym przez siebie fotelu.

— Jak tam, mój chłopcze?

Harry spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi, minimalnie zdziwiony tym pytaniem. Albus uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

— No, dobrze. To było pytanie retoryczne.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, siadając wygodniej.

— O co chce pan naprawdę zapytać, dyrektorze?

Mężczyzna zrozumiał, że nie ma już przed sobą jedenastoletniego, wystraszonego dziecka, lecz młodego mężczyznę.

— Masz jakiś plan? — zapytał wprost.

— Raczej tak, ostatnie etapy przygotowań zaczynają się pojawiać tam, gdzie trzeba.

— Domyślam się po dzisiejszym pokazie, że Kamień nadal jest w twoim posiadaniu. Severus przekazał mi, że używasz go czasami.

— Tak, gdy Toma nie było w pobliżu, ale teraz to już bez różnicy.

Dyrektor przegarnął palcami brodę.

— Wiesz, czemu dotychczas Riddle nie atakował Hogwartu? — spytał, odwracając twarz do okna.

Harry zamarł. Voldemort wielokrotnie mówił, co zrobi, gdy przedrze się przez bariery, jednak dotychczas nie zrealizował planu ataku. Potter zawsze myślał, że to z powodu Albusa Dumbledore'a. Czyżby to było błędne założenie?

— On nadal myśli, że Kamień Filozoficzny jest w moim posiadaniu.

— To dlatego chce pan, bym tu został — zrozumiał nagle.

— Bariery ochronią was obu. I ciebie, i Kamień.

— To go nie powstrzyma. Jeżeli będzie chciał, to tu wejdzie, dosłownie w każdej chwili.

— Dlaczego tak myślisz? Bariery Założycieli...

— Wcale nie są mocne — przerwał mu. — Kilka odpowiednich zaklęć dobranych w miejscu i czasie, a pole runie jak domek z kart.

Harry znał potęgę Voldemorta. Wiedział, jakie są jego słabe i mocne punkty.

— Uważasz, że zaatakuje w najbliższym czasie?

— Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. Jest za cicho, a to u niego bardzo niezwykłe.

Dumbledore westchnął i spojrzał w okno.

— Spory obowiązek dźwigasz na swoich ramionach, Harry — zaczął. — Wiesz, że zawsze otrzymasz ode mnie wszelką pomoc. Wystarczy, że poprosisz.

— Dziękuję, dyrektorze. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego słabo. — Będę starał się rozwiązać tę sprawę z jak najmniejszą ilością ofiar.

— Postaraj się przeżyć, Harry — szepnął cicho Albus, odwracając się do niego. — Zbyt wielu osobom na tobie zależy.

Harry ścisnął pościel dłońmi.

— Nie wiem, czy chcę, dyrektorze. Jestem już zmęczony tym wszystkim. Pragnę jedynie, by zakończyło się to jak najszybciej. Nie interesuje mnie, co się ze mną stanie. Wiem, że moja śmierć sprawi ból wszystkim, ale będą bezpieczni i tylko to się liczy.

— Rozumiem, Harry. Czyli nie obiecasz mi, że chociaż spróbujesz — nalegał spokojnie Dumbledore.

— Niczego ostatnio nie obiecuję. Jeśli pan mi wybaczy, to jestem śpiący i chciałbym się trochę przespać.

— Oczywiście. Już sobie idę.

Dyrektor uścisnął na koniec dłoń Pottera i zostawił go samego. Ta cisza nie trwała długo. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a do szpitala wszedł cicho Neville.

— Harry? Śpisz? — zapytał niepewnie, podchodząc do łóżka.

— Jeszcze nie — mruknął Harry, choć właśnie powoli zapadał w sen. — Słucham, Neville.

Usiadł, poprawiając sobie poduszkę, i czekał, aż przyjaciel zacznie mówić. Ten poczekał, by Harry ułożył się wygodnie, następnie położył mu na pościeli dwie małe kulki, w których wnętrzu znajdował się płyn. Jeden szary, niczym woda po umyciu podłogi, drugi złoty z drobinkami brokatu.

— Czy to...?

— Tak. Oba eliksiry. Ten — wskazał na szarą kulę — możesz zażyć w każdej chwili, potem wystarczy aktywować ją zaklęciem i pęknie, by uwolnić zamknięty w niej eliksir. Druga działa podobnie. Nie wiem tylko, jak ją podasz.

— To już zostaw mnie, Neville. Jakie to zaklęcie?

Natychmiast połknął szarą kulę i usłyszał słaby sprzeciw Rumuara za pośpiech.

Harry stał w oknie i to dosłownie – na parapecie. Przytrzymywał się otwartej okiennicy i spoglądał w dół. Dwa piętra dla wilkołaka to żadna wysokość, jednak czekał. Coś nakazywało mu spokój i usłuchał, choć cierpliwość nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną. Pomagał mu fakt, że był środek nocy i wszyscy smacznie spali. Jemu oczywiście Voldemort musiał to ograniczyć, budząc mało delikatnie przez zrzucenie z łóżka. Całe szczęście spał jeszcze w skrzydle szpitalnym i nikogo nie obudził, jakby się stało, na przykład gdyby spał z Draco w pokoju gościnnym Severusa. Pielęgniarka uparła się zatrzymać go jeszcze jeden dzień.

Harry miał podejrzenia, że kobieta odkryła przyczynę jego ataków. Musi jakoś przekonać ją do milczenia, choć teraz zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle będzie miał jeszcze szansę porozmawiać z kimkolwiek poza Tomem.

Harry skoczył, lądując miękko na ugiętych nogach. Szybko ruszył w stronę bramy Hogwartu. Już w połowie drogi wyczuł pojawienie się jego wampirów. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Gdy zatrzymał się tuż przed bramą, zauważył, że z Czarnym Panem nie było żadnego ludzkiego śmierciożercy.

— Otwieraj! — nakazał Lord.

— To nic nie da. Dyrektor zmienił wczoraj bariery ochronne. Bez eliksiru nie przekroczysz bramy, nawet gdy będzie szeroko otwarta. — Pomysł wpadł mu w ostatniej chwili do głowy.

— Co to za eliksir? — warknął Tom, wyraźnie niezadowolony takim obrotem sprawy.

Harry wyjął złotą kulę z kieszeni i pokazał mu.

— Wszyscy rano otrzymali go do wypicia. Severus zrobił dla mnie zapasową porcję, gdybym chciał przyprowadzić kogoś nowego...

— _Accio!_

Kulka wyrwała się z dłoni chłopaka i wylądowała w ręce Voldemorta, który natychmiast ją połknął.

— Otwieraj!

— Skąd wiesz, że to nie trucizna? — zapytał Harry, uchylając część bramy.

— Jesteś na to za głupi, Harry Potterze.

Tom pchnął mocniej skrzydło bramy, jednocześnie spychając z drogi chłopaka. Harry natychmiast, gdy tylko ten go minął, zatrzasnął ją, odgradzając ich tym od wampirów.

— Uważaj, Tom, żebyś się nie zdziwił. Zostać tam! — warknął na koniec do wampirów.

Voldemort obrócił się w miejscu, unosząc w jego stronę różdżkę.

— Słyszałem o twoim wyczynie. Czyżby Dumbledore podarował ci Kamień Filozoficzny, żebyś mógł ze mną walczyć? Wiesz, że nie masz najmniejszych szans. On nie służy do walki.

Harry uśmiechnął się chłodno. Tom był przestraszony tą sytuacją, inaczej nie rozmawiałby z nim ot tak.

— Czyżby strach cię obleciał? Normalnie już zwijałbym się na ziemi w męczarniach. Kamień może nie służy do walki, ale ja potrafię go użyć w praktyczny sposób.


	10. Chapter 10

**NIŻ II **

Dedykuję ten rozdział Magdzie95959 i Nekierty, za to, że jedne z nielicznych namawiały mnie na bad end na przekór innym xD

**Cz.4**

Harry drżał z napięcia. Nareszcie nadszedł ten upragniony dzień. Zaśmiał się w duchu. Był przecież środek nocy, ale co tam. Nie będzie czepiał się szczegółów.

Tom stał naprzeciw niego z uniesioną różdżką, a on nawet nie czuł strachu. Nadszedł moment, w którym wszystko się wyjaśni i rozwiąże.

— I jak tam, Tom? Boisz się czy nie? — zadrwił, czując jak szybko krew krąży mu w żyłach.

Adrenalina wręcz tryskała z każdej komórki ciała.

— Na pewno nie ciebie, Harry Potterze.

Potter uniósł powoli dłoń, jakby chciał coś złapać z powietrza, jakiś liść lub pyłek.

— A widzisz? Powinieneś.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy i warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby swoje ulubione zaklęcie.

— _Crucio!_

Harry upadł na jedno kolano, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z przeciwnika. Upadając, rozciął sobie dłoń na kamieniu i starł ją teraz powoli drugą ręką.

— Teraz już nikt mnie nie powstrzyma przed zabiciem cię — mruknął, podnosząc się i podchodząc bliżej. — Nie ma tu twoich sług ani mojej watahy.

— Sam też zginiesz — krzyknął Czarny Pan z cichą desperacją w głosie.

— Ja się śmierci nie boję, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie — rzucił chłodno.

Odbił się nagle i skoczył wprost na Voldemorta, przewracając go. Wylądowali na ziemi. Harry klęczał na piersi Toma, przytrzymując jego ręce, by nie mógł rzucić zaklęcia.

— Zabicie tego ciała mnie nie powstrzyma — zauważył Tom.

— Znalazłem i na to wyjście, bo widzisz… to, co przed chwilą połknąłeś, to bardzo ciekawy eliksir. Severus zrobił go dla mnie. Neville natomiast zrobił jeszcze inny i dziś użyję obu, by definitywnie skończyć z tobą raz na zawsze. Nie będzie żadnej spektakularnej walki. Po prostu odejdziemy sobie i słuch o nas zaginie.

Puścił Voldemorta i wstał. Mężczyzna natomiast natychmiast poderwał się i zaatakował. Harry nie bardzo się tym przejął. Teraz nie robiło już mu to różnicy. I choć czar bolał, znów doskoczył do Toma, dotykając go otwartą dłonią w pierś. Krąg alchemiczny objął całe ciało Czarnego Pana, choć on tego nie widział.

— To już koniec, Riddle.

Aktywował eliksir Kamieniem, przyspieszając tym jego działanie. Jednocześnie drugą ręką dotknął swojej piersi, uruchamiając swój eliksir. A dokładniej dwa. Cóż, nawet Neville nie spostrzegł, że zdążył coś zrobić, zanim połknął kulę.

Tym razem ból powalił go na ziemię natychmiast, chociaż nie tylko jego. Tuż obok zwijał się Voldemort, rozrywając szatę na piersi. Harry przetoczył się na brzuch i z jękiem uniósł na kolanach. Przez wszystkie te lata nauczył się żyć z bólem i teraz temu dziękował. Przyczołgał się do Toma, siadając przy nim.

— Widzisz, Tom... Miałem względem ciebie pewien plan... — jęknął, czując jakby coś wyrywało się z jego piersi i duszy. — Od lat wiedziałem... jak ten dzień się skończy.

Krzyknął, przymykając oczy, gdy eliksiry dokonywały swego dzieła. Nie wiedział, ile to trwało. Ból zamazywał wszelkie postrzeganie czasu. Gdy wreszcie wszystko ustało, Harry dotknął ciała Toma, które uniosło się nad ziemię.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Harry także wstał. Lewitując za sobą nieprzytomne ciało, wyszedł przed bramę szkoły, gdzie ciągle czekały jego wampiry.

— Krystian — wezwał cicho Alfę klanu. — To chyba miało należeć do was, prawda?

Wampir wystąpił do przodu.

— Taka była umowa — rzekł spokojnie.

— Zrób to teraz. Chcę być pewien, że masz nad nim pełną władzę. Nie chcę tu kolejnego Mrocznego Lorda.

Harry poczekał, aż Voldemort/Rumuar zostanie ugryziony, i odesłał wampiry.

Teraz otaczała go cisza. Cisza i noc. Nikt nawet nie przypuszczał, że najważniejsza walka odbędzie się w takim spokoju.

Ruszył w stronę zamku. Po dwóch krokach zatrzymał się. Teraz przecież już nic go tu nie trzymało. Zrobił swoje. Przez chwilę rozmyślał nad pożegnaniem się chociaż z Severusem, ale ten pewnie znalazłby sposób lub powód, by go zatrzymać, a tego bardzo nie chciał.

Odwrócił się. Brama ciągle była lekko uchylona, zapraszając, by opuścił teren szkoły.

Zrobił krok w jej stronę.

Głośne pukanie obudziło Severusa. Mężczyzna zerknął na zegar i zaczął przeklinać tego, kto ośmielił się go zbudzić w środku nocy. Wstał jednak i opuścił sypialnię, kierując się do drzwi wejściowych.

— Mam nadzieję usłyszeć naprawdę ważny powód...

Przed drzwiami stała trójka Gryfonów, każde z podwiniętym rękawem lewej ręki. Jego oczy natychmiast rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu. Podwinął swój rękaw. Skóra była czysta. Żadnego śladu, że kiedykolwiek widniał na niej Mroczny Znak.

— Czy Harry jest u siebie? — odezwała się Hermiona.

Nie trzeba było powtarzać pytania jeszcze raz. Severus już kierował się w stronę pokoi gościnnych. Szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi.

Jedno z łóżek było puste. To, które powinien zajmować Harry. Na drugim siedział całkowicie rozbudzony Draco, trzymając się za ramię i spoglądając na niego teraz smutno.

— Gdzie jest Harry? — zapytał Snape.

— Odszedł — szepnął cicho chłopak, spuszczając głowę. — Odszedł i nigdy nie wróci.

Dokładne wiadomości o zniszczeniu Voldemorta podały wampiry, które brały w tym udział. Nie zdradziły nikomu wszystkich szczegółów, ale samo zniknięcie Znaków było wystarczającym dowodem zwycięstwa Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Dni mijały.

Wszystko wracało do normy. Ugryzieni ze stada Pottera zostali uniewinnieni, a nawet uznani za nowy gatunek magiczny, który nikomu nie zagrażał. Dodatkowo ich specyficzność była bardzo upragniona w pewnych kręgach, zwłaszcza wśród aurorów.

Miesiąc, potem kolejny, przeminęły bez najmniejszej wzmianki o Harrym Potterze, a dokładniej o miejscu jego pobytu. Przyjaciele zrozumieli, że jeśli gdzieś tam Harry żył, to chciał mieć spokój i ciszę. Nie starali się szukać go na siłę, rozumiejąc go w minimalnym stopniu.

Jedynie dwójka z nich nie dawała spokoju. Severus i Draco często pojawiali się w różnych miejscach Anglii i nieprzerwanie wznawiali poszukiwania.

Po kolejnym powrocie z nieudanej wyprawy zastali pod drzwiami kwater Snape'a Syriusza Blacka.

— Chodźcie ze mną — polecił krótko i ruszył z powrotem w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły.

Ślizgoni nie odezwali się ani słowem, co już było niezwykłe, ale dołączyli do Blacka.

Aportowali się na małej uliczce. Syriusz, nie oglądając się nawet za nimi, podszedł do jednej z wielu takich samych kamienic i otworzył przed nimi furtkę.

— Zapraszam — rzekł, a przez bramkę przemknęła słaba iskra zaklęcia. — Teraz możecie wejść w każdej chwili. Witam w moim domu. Harry czeka na was.

Na to imię obaj zareagowali podobnie. Przyśpieszyli, wkraczając do maleńkiego ogródka, a następnie na schody, prowadzące do głównego wejścia.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku domu, Severus zapytał:

— Gdzie jest Harry?

— Pierwsza sypialnia na wprost schodów.

Severusowi nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło się biec, ale teraz chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć chłopaka. Przed drzwiami jednak zatrzymał się niepewny. Dlaczego Harry był w sypialni, a nie na przykład w salonie?

W międzyczasie dogonili go Draco i Syriusz. Widząc stojącego przed wejściem Snape'a, Malfoy wyminął go i nacisnął klamkę.

Pokój pogrążony był w półmroku. Lupin uniósł głowę znad czytanej książki. Rozpoznając gości, odłożył ją na pobliski stolik i bez słowa opuścił pokój. Draco przełknął głośno, spoglądając w stronę sporego łóżka, zajmowanego teraz przez Harry'ego.

Spał.

— Starajcie się go nie zadręczać ani nie namawiać na powrót — szepnął Syriusz i zostawił ich samych.

Blondyn powoli podchodził do leżącego. Bał się panicznie, a obraz, jaki teraz przedstawiał sobą Gryfon, nie napawał optymizmem. Skóra była prawie przeźroczysta, taki był blady. Krótkie, świszczące oddechy świadczyły, że ma duże problemy ze zdrowiem.

— Harry! — szepnął Draco, nie chcąc go przestraszyć.

Oczy chłopaka otworzyły się powoli i Harry rozejrzał się lekko nieprzytomnie po komnacie.

— Witaj, Draco. Witaj, Severusie. Co tam u was? — wyszeptał z nikłym uśmiechem, rozpoznając ich.

Severus zacisnął pięści, starając się nie krzyknąć na chłopaka.

— Możesz na mnie krzyczeć, Severusie, jeśli ci to ulży. — Harry odczytał z jego twarzy rozterkę. — Naprawdę rozumiem, że jesteś na mnie zły, ale to był mój wybór.

— Dlaczego odszedłeś? I dlaczego pozwoliłeś doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? — Nie wytrzymał Draco, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

Harry wysunął dłoń spod koca i dotknął ręki Draco.

— Bo chcę odejść w spokoju. Syriusz i Lupin mi to zapewniają.

— Odejść? O czym ty...

— Ja umieram, Draco. Wiedziałem o tym już od dawna. — Jego głos był słaby i musieli dobrze się wsłuchiwać, by go zrozumieć.

— Od kiedy? — odezwał się wreszcie Severus, zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie łóżka.

I do niego Harry wyciągnął dłoń.

— Prawdę powiedziawszy, odkąd pamiętam. Początkowo nie znałem jedynie powodu.

— Co ci jest? Na pewno jest jakiś sposób...

— Nie ma, Severusie. Nawet wchłonięcie duszy Voldemorta niczego nie zmieniło.

— Masz w sobie duszę Czarnego Pana? — krzyknął Draco.

— Tak, i to teraz całą.

— Jak to teraz całą?

Harry zmęczył się jednak mówieniem i zamknął oczy, odpoczywając.

Ten moment wybrał Syriusz, wchodząc z tacą, na której stały filiżanki i czajnik z herbatą.

— Nie męczcie go. Odpowiem na część waszych pytań. Niech odpocznie.

Odstawił tacę i sprawdził stan chłopaka.

— Zasnął. Za chwilę znów się obudzi.

— Co się z nim dzieje? Czy to jakaś klątwa?

— To dusza Voldemorta. Zżera go od środka i nic nie możemy zrobić.

— Mamy eliksir, który... — zaczął.

— To nic nie da. Jest zbyt głęboko zakorzeniona, by można było ją wydobyć. A teraz jest w nim cała i proces tylko się jeszcze przyśpieszył. Poczyniła już tak poważne szkody...

Draco spojrzał smutno na Harry'ego. Nadal nie wypuścił jego dłoni.

— On naprawdę umiera?

— Tak. I niestety nastąpi to wkrótce, dlatego zgodził się z wami spotkać. Mówiłem mu, że ciągle go szukacie.

Kaszel Harry'ego spowodował, że Syriusz doskoczył do niego, odtrącając Draco na bok. Uniósł ostrożnie chłopaka, przykładając zabraną ze stolika przy łóżku szmatkę do jego ust. Severus z przerażeniem obserwował, jak Harry kaszle krwią. Draco tylko opuścił głowę. Atak skończył się szybko. Oddech uspokoił się i Harry został położony na poduszkę.

Chłopak znów wyciągnął ręce w stronę Ślizgonów, unosząc trochę głowę.

— Dziękuję, że przyszliście... Naprawdę, dziękuję za... wszystko, co dla mnie... obaj zrobiliście. I przepraszam... za wszystkie krzywdy, jakie musieliście... przeze mnie przejść.

— Harry, spokojnie — próbował uspokoić go Syriusz.

Oddech chłopaka ponownie stał się urywany.

— Nie trzeba, Syriusz... Jest dobrze... Teraz już wszystko... jest dobrze.

Opadł na poduszkę i przymknął oczy.

— Teraz mogę... odpocząć.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, ściskając obie trzymane dłonie. Potem ten uścisk zelżał i nastała dziwna cisza.

Draco zamarł, wstrzymując oddech. W końcu musiał nabrać powietrza, ale nie doczekał się na to, czego oczekiwał.

Harry nie wziął kolejnego, krótkiego oddechu. Usłyszał, jak Syriusz opada na fotel z twarzą w dłoniach. Obok Severus pochylił jedynie głowę, kryjąc twarz za włosami. Jego kciuk gładził dłoń Harry'ego.

Coś mokrego potoczyło się po policzku Malfoya, ale on nie miał zamiaru ścierać tych łez.

Chciał płakać. Tylko tyle mu pozostało.

**Koniec.**


End file.
